The Bet
by XintoxicatedxbyxTwilightX
Summary: Edward is a "Player" at Bella's school. They get thrown together for a project, and Edward has a bet that he cant get Bella to do "IT" with him before the project is over. Bella wants nothing to do with him. But what happens when feelings begin to form?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so heres my new story:)**

**dont own anything:)**

* * *

I was on my way to lunch, my favorite time of the day. I was freaking starving...i met up with Angela and Ben. They were my two closest friends. I got in line to buy my lunch, i decided to go with something healthy and grabbed a salad and some lemonade. I sat down at our usual table, Angela and Ben were there talking about a upcoming date. I zoned out...i looked three tables down, at the "popular" kids table. Were my old best friend now sat...Jessica. Me and her were best friends but then she got asked out by a popular kid and she hadnt spoken to me since. I didnt blame her, i was a outsider and the "invisable" girl at our school. She was currently sitting on the lap of non other than Edward Cullen. Yes thee "Edward Cullen". The biggest player at our school. His reputation didnt make him a easy goin guy, all the girls always swooned over him. I didnt see what was so special about him? I sat next to him everyday in biology. He did have a nice family though, i somewhat talked to his sister Alice in spanish. She was really nice to me even though she hung out with them. I couldnt help but feel empty while i stared at the table, i missed Jessica. She had been my best friend since 7th grade. We were now seniors. And it hurt to see her get all worked up about a guy who had a reputation such as Edwards. He usually dates em, then beds em, then dumps em. And i didnt want that to happen to her. I had only taken a bite from my salad when the bell rang for 6th period. I picked up my bottle of lemonade and threw away my salad. I had biology next, the only class i had with Edward...he sat right next to me, but thankfully he never talked to me.

I was walking down the hall, about to turn the corner when i bumped into a fairly large object. I fell straight on my bum. My books scatterd around me. I looked up about to apologize but my eyes locked on the prettiest set of green eyes i had ever seen. Edward whirled around, a sorry expression on his face. He neiled beside me.

"Whoa...sorry. I didnt see you there." He stacked up my books and handed them to me after i lifted myself up off the ground.

"No..its my fault" i mutterd embarassed. I grabbed my books and continued walking. Wow...i had never seen Edward act so nicely to anyone.

"Hey...wait up!" he called. I didnt listen, i was so embarassessed and just wanted to get out of that hall. he caught up to me. "No....i really am sorry....uhh"

"Bella" I answerd for him. Seriously...i had sat next to him for 2 semesters. And he still didnt know my name?

"Right....Bella." He stopped speaking for a moment, so i took that as my cue to walk into our biology room. I set my things down and took my seat.

I heard the chair next to me move but i didnt bother looking up.

"So.....Bella, what are you doin tonight?" Was he serious? He was dateing my ex best friend and hes asking me what im doing tonight?

"Nothing." I answerd back with no emotion.

"Oh...cool. Hey, wanna do something?" Ok really? Hes the schools biggest player. And now hes finally decided to target me? What was so great about me? I didnt like him at all, i actually detested him.

"No." I said and turned back to my notebook. He let it drop, for now. Our teacher started talking..

"Okay class, we have a big progect coming up...you'll be assigned the partner you sit next to. its a out of school project. Its basically community service that you do, but with you partner. It starts today, you need 48 hours altogether and it'll be due next month. So today im giveing you the time to plan with your buddy what you guys want to do." I stared wide eyed at our teacher, was he insane? I couldnt work with Edward! I looked in his direction, he had a smug smile.

"So....partner, what do you wanna "do"?" He put emphasis on the "do" part. I exhaled dramatically.

"This cant be happening" I whisperd to myself.

"We could do all sorts of stuff." he offerd. This wasnt gonna be a good project. Not when i was partnerd with him.

"How about we volunteer at the animal shelter?" I tried to give the most innocent place i could think of, that wouldnt involve me being in the same room with him the whole time. He nodded his head.

"Or...you could volunteer to hang out tonight." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. Why all of assuden me?

"How about no! This is for a grade Edward! Stop being a ass and actually be serious." I snarled at him. I wasnt gonna let my grade suffer becuase of him.

"Oh i am serious." he winked at me. I bit my tounge at the profanities i wanted to say to him.

I tried my best to ignore him the whole period as everyone else talked about what they were gonna do for their project. The final bell rang and i stood up, Edward stood with me.

"Okay... so you can come over after school and well figure somthin out." He added. I sighed.

"Fine." I growled. He smiled. "Its strictly for the project....nothing else. Got it?" He smiled again. He held his hands up defensivley.

"Yeah..yeah,fine."

I walked out of the room...dreading having the school day end.

EdwardsPOV

So i got Bella to agree to come over after school. I walked to 7th period. I passed Jess in the halls, her eyes were bloodshot. I had broken up with her after lunch. Poor girl, should have seen it coming. I was excited to have Bella come to my house after school. This bet was gonna be easy......

* * *

**AN:**

**Hmmmm is it good?**

**Should i continue?**

**Review and let me know:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:thanks for the reviews**

**im gonna write more with this:)**

* * *

EdwardsPOV

This bet Emmett and i did was gonna be too easy. He bet me that i couldnt get with Bella by the end of the project. He was dead wrong, i could get any girl i wanted, she may be hesitent..but today Bellas coming over for our project. No one was home but us....it would work perfectly. It was after school and i had already given Bella my address, she was suppose to be here any second. I stood infront of the door, i was excited to get this bet on...sure, Bella wasnt really my type..but something about her really did turn me on. I heard her noisy ass truck pull up and i knew it was time. I heard her ring the door bell. I was gonna answer it, but i didnt wanna seem anxious. I waited a minute before pulling the door open, what surprised me was how beautiful she looked....

"Hey, Bella. Come on in." I chimed. She rolled her eyes and walked through my door. When she passed me i got a wiff of her scent. It was mouthwatering. I took a steady breath.

"Where is everyone?" She asked warrily. I shrugged.

"I think they all left." I could tell it made her uncomfortable, to have it just be us.

"Great." I heard her mutter. She set her bag down on the floor and sat down on my couch. "Okay, so what are we doing." I took a seat next to her, a little too close.

"Hmmm....what are some options." i breathed.

"Animal shelters, hospitals, food banks. The list goes on and on." I nodded.

"I could ask my father to volunteer at the hospital, hes the surgeon there." I gloated. She nodded.

"Cool....when?"

"I guess we could do it this weekend."

She handed me the worksheet that needed to be filled out. I signed it, i quickly skimmed the directions for this project. We had to have 48 hours....Signatures from someone who worked at the place, a quick summary of what we did, and pictures to prove it. We had to have pictures of ourselves for proof? This could work to my advantage....

"You know, it says we need pictures...." I added. She nodded.

"yeah, i figured that one out on my own." She said bitterly. "So are we done? Can i leave?" She asked.

"Sure....unless you'd like to stay and keep me company." I rose my eyebrow. She gave me a dirty look.

"Yeah...Im gonna go." She stood up, i picked her bag up for her. It looked like she was surprised. "Uhhh..thanks." She grabbed her bag and walked to my front door. I opend it for her. "Okay...really, could you stop?" She asked.

"Stop what? Im not doing anything." I was appalled, what had i done wrong?

"Stop acting like a nice guy!" She growled.

"Sorry Bells, thats just how iam." i said innocently.

"Yeah..." she walked out my door.

"Ill see ya tomorrow Bells!" I called after her. She didnt look back but i knew she heard me. Bella was gonna be difficult, but i had faith in my skills.....

BellasPOV

Edwards house hadnt really been productive, we had managed to agree on going to the hospital for volunteer work. I hated how he acted like a perfect gentleman around me, but was a jerk everyother time. They week had flew by quickly, the next thing i knew it was Friday. It was lunch and i was sitting at my regular table. I had class with him next period, and i was dreading it. I finished my apple and stood up when the final bell for lunch rang. I walked towards bulding D, It startled me when Edward came up beside me.

"Hey partner." He laughed. I scowled at him.

"Ummm....hi." I didnt want to talk to him.

We walked in silence till we reached the biology room, i took my seat and he sat down beside me.

"So...what time are we getting together tomorrow?" I asked, not really careing.

"For the project...or other things?" He smirked at me, i bit my tounge.

"Is 11 okay?" I growled. he smiled wider.

"Your cute when your angry." He laughed. I sighed.

"Yes or no?"

"Yeah...11 is fine."

I went back to drawing on a scrap paper, we had another free day to talk about our project. I wasnt sure what i was drawing but i kept drawing.

"Hey...thats really good!" He said sincearly. I looked up, he was leaning over my shoulder watching me draw.

"Uhh..thanks." I mutterd. I looked at my picture for the first time, i hadnt realized it but i had been drawing a boy...and this boy somewhat resembled Edward. I quickly crumpled it up.

"What was wrong with it?" He asked. i rolled my eyes.

"I didnt like it."

"So you draw? Are you taking classes?" He asked. Why would he care?

"I wanted to, my dad doesnt think its a good career choice." Why was i telling him this?

"Are you gonna take it in college?" I looked back at him.

"Probably not, my dad wants me to be a surgeon. I dont want to, but what can i do?" I sighed. He looked at me for a minute.

"Your dad doesnt approve of your drawings?" He asked. He reached across me and unfolded the crumpled picture..."Has he seen your skills?" Why did he seriously care?

"Yeah.....but, hes paying for my tuition." I mutterd.

"Well...i think thats bullshit. What do you want to do?" I thought about that for a minute, what did i wanna do? I didnt want to be a surgeon...thats for sure. I wanted to be a artist.

"I wanna draw...I guess." I stutterd.

"Well then, screw your dad. Do what YOU wanna do." Wow...He was actually giving me advice, i guess somewhere deep down he wasnt such a ass.

I went back to drawing a different picture.

"Okay...so ill come over around 11 tomorrow? Is that okay?" I asked. I didnt want to be mean, he had just been real nice to me for once.

"Yeah, its fine." I nodded and stood up when the bell rang. I walked out of the room and to 7th period.

When school ended i headed out to my truck, it was raining slightly but not alot to get me soaked. I got to my door, i noticed Edward was staring at me by his car, he smiled and gave a small wave, i gave a head wave, to let him know i had acknowledge his presnce. Why was he staring at me anway? I shook off that thought and headed home. I was surprised to see that Charlie, my father...was already home from work. I walked inside...

"Hey dad?" I hung up my coat and dropped my back pack.

"In the kitchen Bells." He called back. I went down the hall and into our small kitchen, he was at the table reading the paper. "Hey kiddo." he greated me.

"Hey...you hungry?" i asked, heading towards the fridge.

"Naw..i just made a sandwich. How was school?" I cringed.

"Good....Im going to work on that community service tomorrow." he nodded.

"With Edwin, RIght?"

"Edward.....Edward Cullen."

"Oh, He doesnt seem like a friendly boy." he said without really realizing it.

"Hes nice....i guess. Hes just a little over friendly..." I stutterd.

"Yeah well....Just dont fall for his tricks Bells...Your a smart girl. You can do way better than him."

"Uhhh....thanks." I mutterd. A sudden idea popped into my head. "Hey dad....I was wondering..."

He kept staring at his paper.

"Yeah?" I looked down at my feet.

"I want to....umm..go to...art school,....instead of being a surgeon." I whisperd the last part. I had taken Edwards advice. He looked up...

"Bella! You know thats not a option."

"Yeah, but dad! Im really good. I had someone point that out to me today." I managed to spit.

"Bells! im not waisting my money so you can draw. Who told you this anyway?" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward....He told me i was good and dad....I actually am. Please consider it?" he laughed then...

"Edward Cullen told you this? Bella didnt we just agree on him being a little over friendly? He was propbably saying that to make you like him!" He laughed. I had fresh tears forming.

"Dad thats not true! I am good, with or without his comment. Please...?" I begged. He threw his paper down.

"Bella! Its not gonna happen!" I grunted and stormed out of the kitchen.

I stomped up the stairs and flopped onto my bed. I let a few tears fall! How dare he say what i can or cant do. Edward thought i was good, why couldnt he? He was being such a butt about what i wanted to do with my life. Edward thought i had potential to do art, and i beleived him! I had decided i was gonna side with Edward till my father sided with me. Edward had faith in me.....and i was grateful to have his encouraging words in my head. I wasnt gonna let Charlie bring me down. I would go to art school, i wanted Edwards oppinion though...and tomorrow i would get it.. I fell asleep, i had alot of work to do tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: So?**

**Still continue or no?**

**Review, let me know?**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Hey...i want 5 reviews for this chapter to**

**continue it:)**

**So do it;D**

**aha**

* * *

BellasPOv

I woke up early on Saturday, well...not really early, just earlier than usual i guess. It was around 9 and i had to meet at Edwards at 11 for our project. I sighed and sat up on my bed, it was sunny out..and it looked pleasently warm. I smiled, somewhere deep down i had a feeling today was gonna be a great day. I scooted till my feet touched the hard wood floors. Charlies car was gone so i guess he had gone fishing with Billy again. I went into my bathroom and took a shower, i let the hot steam flow around myself. But too soon the water started running out and i turned it off, i wrapped a towel to by body, keeping the hotness close to my skin. I wasnt sure what we would be doing today so i didnt know what to wear. I settled for a pair of distressed blue jeans and my black v-neck tshirt. When my hair had dried i striaghtend it. It was weird....i felt like dressing up today for no apparent reason. I looked back at the clock and it was 5 minutes to 11. I sighed, mine as welll get this over with....

I drove to his house, i had missed the hidden turn off and had to make a u turn. The turn off had taken me into the woods. I pulled into a lawn then, the grass was a asstonishing shade of green, very pretty. And there only sat one house, i saw Edwards volvo out front. The house was a brillaint shade of white, and the walls were full blown windows...It was like a fairytale house. I cut the engine and stepped out of my truck, the heat from the sun felt pleasent on my skin, i left my bag in the car and headed to his front door.

I made my way up the steps and was face to face with a beautiful white door, i rung the door bell. I waited about a minute and then nearly gasped when the door flew open.

Edward was standing there, shirtless with bed hair...he was still half asleep. he wore only a pair of pajama bottems.

"Bella?" he yawned. I couldnt pull my eyes away from his perfectly sculpted abs, or his chest....hes was beautiful.

"Ed...Edward...Hi...Umm....We have the project....today." I stutterd. he looked confused for a moment then relaization lit his face.

"Oh shoot....I forgot. Here come in, ill go get ready." I nodded and he held the door open for me. I stepped into his house.. "Just take a seat, ill be down in a minute." I took a seat and he flew up the stairs.

I heard a different voice behind me then, it was more burly and loud.

"Oh god! Jesus.....Why do people always pop out of nowhere?" I whirled around to see his older brother...Emmett.

"Ohh...you scared me." I put a hand over my heart.

"Yeahhh....So uhh...Bella right?" he questioned.

"Uhh....Bella...Bella Swan.." he nodded.

"Cool, cool." He flopped down beside me, he popped open a cola and flipped through the t.v.

I was a little uncomfortable sitting with him on the couch, i mean i barley knew him. I thanked god at what happend next...

"Hey Bella!" Alice chimed, she bounced down the stairs. I turned around.

"Oh, uh...Hi Alice." Me and her had a class together and we talked sometimes.

"Whats up?" She sat on the arm of the couch..

"Nothing, just waiting for Edward." I mutterd. Her face lit up.

"Oh, do you guys have a date?" She asked gleafully. My eyes popped out of my head.

"What....Oh god no! We have a project." My eyes were wide on my face.

Edward walked downstairs then too....

EdwardsPOV

I had woken up very late, Bella was downstairs waiting for me. I threw on a pair of pants and a plain t-shirt. I didnt even bother with a shower, i threw on a good few squirts of axe. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times. I was a little giddy, today was a good day to get to know Bella, then....when i got to know her better, she'd surley fall for me and i would win the bet. I smiled to myself. If i won, i had the pleasure of watching Emmett go without Rosalie for a week. I would enjoy watching him squirm and feel out of place because Rosalie and him werent "Together". I sighed and closed my bedroom door, i walked downstairs...

Emmett and Alice were harrassing her from what i could hear, poor Bella. Bellas wide eyes met my calm serene ones. I could tell she had calmed down since i came into view. I desended the stairs and walked over to get my wallet.

"You ready Bells?" I mutterd indifferently. She nodded and stood up. She was halfway to myside when she tripped over the floor rug, i ran and caught her instinctivley. "Whoa there Bells, watch were you walk." She looked at me embarassed.

"Sorry....thanks" She whisperd quielty. It didnt help that Emmett bursted out with a booming laugh. I threw him a dissapointed look. I felt bad for Bella, it wasnt her fault she had horrbile balance. I hadnt realized but, i was still holding Bella around her waist from when i had caught her. She coughed a low throaty cough.

"Oh, sorry." I released her, there was a moment of awkward silence. "Uhh...yeah, we should get going." She nodded and i motioned for her to go for the door. I followed her out. She walked to her truck and started to climb in.

"Excuse me? Where are you going?" I asked, standing over by my Volvo. She looked at me stunned.

"Uh...to the hospital, i thought?" I simply shook my head.

"Not in your truck were not." I laughed.

"Umm....Yeah...were going in my truck!" She noted. I shook my head.

"No, i'd personally like to get there before nightfall." I joked. She scowled at me.

"Its not that slow!" She growled.

"Uhh...yeah it is Bells." She heaved a sigh and opend her truck door. I thought she was gonna sit down but she ended up grabbing her bag. She walked over to my car.

"Fine...Lets go!" She grumbled. I smiled, im undefeated....still. I unlocked the door, we both got in.

I turned on the stereo and drove off towards the hospital. We didnt speak....I decided to break the silence.

"So....how are you?" I needed to make small talk in order to get to know Bella.

"Uh..Im good." She said surprised. "And you?"

"Im great really...I dont know but this project has me stoked." She looked back out the window, i had a sudden feeling that this bet was gonna be a tiny bit harder.

We pulled into the parking lot, i cut the engine. I got out and met Bella on her side of the car. We walked through the front door, i met with one of the nurses at the front desk...

"Hey Kaylee, do you know where my dad is?" I asked. She bit her lip for a second.

"In his office i think." I nodded.

"Thanks."

Yeah...No problem." She said seductivley. I didnt look back at her, Kaylee and i had a one night stand a couple months ago and shes been all over me. I honestly didnt even like her. I looked in Bellas direction. She looked at the ground....

She followed me into my fathers office....

BellasPOV

That one nurse was very friendly towards Edward, i didnt like how jealouse that made me. It felt strange, i didnt like Edward.....atleast, i thought i didnt. I followed him into what i assumed was his fathers office. We walked in....

"Hey dad." Edward spoke, he made himself comfortable, he plopped down on a chair. The blonde haired angel looked up.

"Oh...hello Edward. Is this Bella?" So he knew my name? Edward looked at me.

"The one and only." The man stood up and shook my hand.

"Hello, im Dr. Cullen...But you may call me Carlisle." I smiled.

"Hi...Uh, Carlisle." I blushed. He smiled back at me.

"Yeah so...what are we doin today?" Edward asked. Carlisle went back to his chair.

"I had a few things you guys could do. Firstly, there are a few patients that need favors done..You could start there, then...I have some files that need to be sorted." I nodded.

"Sounds cool." Edward said. "Where do we start?"

"You could start by going to room 184, the woman there needs some help getting around." Carlisle spoke.

Edward stood up...

"Coolio....Lets go Bells." I stared at him then nodded.

"Have fun Kids." Carlise said from his desk. I smiled at him before walking out.

I followed Edward to the elevators. We both stepped in, we were the only ones in there. I smiled when Edward tried to break the silence. He started whistleing. I rolled my eyes at him. he smiled back at me, his smile was perfect...Whoa Bella! Where did these thoughts come from? I wasnt sure but they made me blush. We reached our floor and Edward motioned for me to exit first. I walked out and turned to face him, i wasnt sure where the room was? He walked infront of me and i followed till we reached the room. He knocked quietly and we both walked in....

The lady was older, maybe in her seventies. Edward spoke first....

"Hi....My father sent us up here, he said you needed some help?" The old woman stared at us for a moment...

"Oh...why yes, are you Edward and Bella?" She spoke in a raspy voice.

"Yes." Edward spoke for us both.

"Could you help me get out of the bed? I need to get up and walk, my legs are cramping up." Edward nodded, he nudged me...

"I can do it." I watched him as he walked to the ladies bed.

I stood by the door, i was surprised at how polite he was to the lady. He held out a hand to her and she took it, he helped her sit up, then finally stand. He handed her her walker.

"Yeah...Just be careful. I wouldnt want a nice lady like you to get hurt." he winked at the lady and she smiled.

"Thank you son." She was definetly flatterd.

I tilted my head to the side, how could someone like him have a good heart? I was confused, he was such a jerk to others but when it came to other people he was such a sweetheart. He smiled at her, and looked my way, he froze and stared at me. His green orbs bored into my plain brown ones. He came to my side....

"You look adorable when you do that." He mutterd to me. The old lady had already walked off. I blushed, but then turned back to looking confused.

"What?" I mutterd, slightly embarassed.

"When you tilt your head to the side...and look confused." He had a smiled playing on his lips. I looked down, my face felt red hot.

We walked back into Carlisle's office, he had showed us our next assignment. He brought us into a white room with cabinets full of files, we were supposed to seperate them into stacks of 15. I gaped at how big the pile of files were. Carlisle told us to get to work...I sighed..

We both sat down on the floor, i grabbed three files and stacked them up...then a few more, these files were firggen huge! Edward asked me a few questions about myself, and i asked him a few about himself. I hadnt known this but we had alot of music in common. We had a few other things in common, he asked me a few personal questions and i answerd as treuthfully as i could. I couldnt deny the butterlfys that were assaulting my tummy. I was beginning to really enjoy being in Edwards company. He was truelly a nice guy, once you cut past the jerk of a player he was. It had become silent for the last 5 minutes, i decided to break it.

"So....I talked to my dad....about the art school thing." He stopped working for a minute. He smiled at me...

"Thats great! What did he say?" He was happy from the looks of it. I looked down...

"Nothing good.....He still doesnt aprove." I mutterd. His face turned down....

"Oh...Im sorry Bells, atleast you tried." He added. I nodded.

"Yeah...Id really like to go though." I mutterd.

"Well then go..Your gonna be 18, you can make your own choices...He cant hold you back." For some reason his words made me believe i could.

"Yeah...But hes paying tuition."

"So.." I rolled my eyes.

"Its not that easy." His eyes bored into mine again, he didnt answer back. It startled me when he moved a piece of my hair back from my face. He barley touched me, but it sent flutters of sparks through my skin. Why was i all of a sudden attracted to him? I didnt like him 2 days ago, now i was basking in his presence. He was becoming someone i could easily be friends with. I blushed and looked down...

"I beleive you can do what ever your heart wants you to do." He whisperd sympathetically. I looked at him, he smiled down at me.

For once i beileved in his words, i felt as if i could do what i wished. My heart wanted me to do my art, and my father couldnt stand in my way once i turned 18. I mentally thanked god for Edwards encouraging words, he was surelly a gift from the gods....

* * *

**AN: Remeber 5 reviews for the next chapter.**

**So get to it...:)**

**Oh and read my friends stories, there a great recommendationXD**

**Twilightaddict12**

**THis girl has a good story in the works:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:WOW....thanks for the reviews...i got alot:)**

**maybe 10 reviews this time? I know you guys**

**can do it:)**

**here...**

* * *

EdwardsPOV

It had been a week now since we worked at the hospital. Bella was warming up to me. I only had about 2 and a half weeks left to let this bet happen. If i lost Emmett had the fun of burning my Cd's and i couldnt let that happen. It was Monday morning and it was way too early, but i had gone to bed early so i was wide awake. I layed in my bed, discovering some things i could do to get Bella to be more into me. I wasnt sure how to do this. i knew she liked me in a few ways but surley not enough for me to get what i needed. I had a opttion of asking her out, then if she liked me alot after that shed surley fall for the trick. I decided that was the best option i had if i wanted to win. I also thought i could maybe pick her up for school. She might decline...but who knows? I rolled out of bed. I took a shower and through on random clothes.

It was about time to leave, i wanted to get to Bellas before she left. I hopped in my Volvo and drove towards her house. When i got there Charlies cruiser was gone so i parked in his usual spot. I turned my car off and rolled the windows down. I didnt wait long and soon enough she walked out her front door. She was halfway to her truck when she realized i was parked there. She froze, but came to the drivers window... I smiled at her.

"I thought youd like a ride with me today?" I asked thoughtfully. She stared at me increduously.

"Your serious?" She asked. I nodded. "Uh....okay." She went to the passenger side and got in. Her sweet aroma filled my car. I stopped there, i couldnt think of Bella that way.

"So..how did you sleep?" i asked. She looked at me.

"Fine...i guess. and You?" She asked. I laughed a bit.

"Good." I drove off to school.

We were silent, i wanted to ask her if she wanted to hang out. I decided to get it over with, the sooner i got this bet over with the sooner i could start goin after other girls. We were in the school parking lot now.

"Hey Bells?" i asked. She looked at me.

"yeah?" She looked at me questioningly. i smiled.

"I was wondering...Do you wanna hang out after school?" Shock crossed her features.

"Uh...Im not sure!" She stutterd. I rolled my eyes. I was gonna have to lie to her as always.

"Just as friends? We'll hang out and have fun." I offerd. Only i knew what tonight really had instore for us.

"Umm....sure, i guess." I smiled. This bet got easier every day.

"Cool."

I got out of the car and walked to her side and met her. Alot of people watched us walk up the path together. I ignored them, and walked with Bella.

At lunch i sat with Bella, i had to do whatever i could to get her to like me, so i complimented her and pulled out her chair. It was getting a little ridiculous. In biology we watched a movie, i didnt pay attention, i was figuring out where i could take Bella tonight. I decided a movie was harmless, then tonight i would attempt to kiss her. Then after that, in a few days or maybe a week, id go for the actual bet. Then i would win. Simple as that. The teacher flipped the lights on and gave us the last 5 minutes. I turned to bella.

"So...tonight...You wanna see a movie?" i asked. She furrowed her brow.

"Sure, i guess." i smiled.

"How about a scary one?" I asked. If we saw a scary one shed be scared and i could comfort her. Good idea.

"Yeah...cool." She murmerd.

"So ill meet you at my car after school?" i asked.

"How else would i get home." She laughed. Duh Edward!

After school i walked to my car and she was already there. I walked to her side and opend the door for her. She rolled her eyes......

BellasPOV

He opend my car door for me, i rolled my eyes. But i hopped in, he got in on his side. Today he had asked me to go hang out with him at a movie. I was a little surprised but flatterd. Edward was becoming my safe harbor. I did enjoy hanging out with him. I did have to admit my feelings for him had changed alot, i did actually like him. He was nice, when he wasnt a complete ass. He was still a player though, thats what i didnt like about him. But otherwise he was a great guy.....He stopped infront of my house.

"So..ill pick you up at 7?" He asked. i nodded. he smiled at me. "See ya then." he winked at me and i blushed a bit. I got out of his car and walked into my house.

I decided to take a quick nap, i was a little embarassed that my dream had involved Edward. I was really beginning to like him, and that scared me a bit. Since when had my feelings for Edward make me dream of him? I wasnt sure? But i didnt mind.

When i woke up it was about 6, i decided to take a shower, i put the water on as hot as it would go. It burned me but i didnt turn it down. When i got out i wrapped a towel to myself and went back into my room, i tried to find something that was cute, i was coming up empty. I decided to wear a pair of my jean shorts with my navy blue vneck shirt. Nothing dressy, very casual. I threw on my converse and went and blow dried my hair. I straightend it just because i had extra time. I had about 15 minutes left so i decided id do a little bit of makeup. I put a thin line of eyeliner on the top and some masscara. Nothing to flashy. I grabbed my wallet and put it in my purse. It was about 7:04 so i headed downstiars. i was in the kitchen when i heard three light raps at the door. it botherd me at how my heart flutterd. I pulled the door open, Edward leaned against the door frame, a smile playing on his lips. My heart burst into a fit of beatings. I smiled at him, maybe a little too friendly.

"Hey..." i breathed. I told myself it wasnt healthy to fall for a guy like Edward, but i couldnt help myself.

"Hello." I had my purse and walked outside, i shut the door and locked up. I walked to his car, i blushed when he held it open for me.

I decided i didnt care if this was a date or not, i was just happy being with him. We didnt really talk in the car, i didnt mind. I used this time to stare at him. He was too beautiful. I smiled at myself. i was so idiotic. He was probably just taking me out as friends because we were partners. No way did he have any feeling for me as i did for him. i sighed...

We reached the movie theater and i walked by his side till we got to the ticket booth. I tried giving him money for my ticket, but he wouldnt take it. We were seeing a scary movie, thats basically all i knew.

"Fine...can i atleast pay for the snacks and stuff?" I asked. he smiled down at me as we walked to the consessions stand.

"Not a chance." I sighed.

"Your impossible." I breathed. He chuckled. the sound rang like bells.

"What would you like?" he asked me.

"Just a soda, popcorns fine too." He nodded.

"Two cokes and a medium popcorn." He told the lady. He payed and i grabbed my coke. We walked to theater 4.

We sat in the higher seats, right in the middle.

"If you get scared...." he began... I cut him off.

"Youll be the first to know." i offerd. he laughed. He offerd me some popcorn. A few minutes later it began.

EdwardsPOV

The movie was pretty scary, and gruesome. It was halfway through the movie that Bella hid her face in my chest. I smiled, i was definetly gonna win this bet. In the dim movie light i could tell she was blushing from what she had just done. A few times she screamed, i just laughed.

When the movie was done the lights came on and people started fileing out. Bella sat there, staring wide eyed at the blank screen.

"You okay Bells?" i asked, this movie really scared her.

"Out of all the movies.....we had to see this one." She stated. i laughed. I stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her up. It felt strange, a small spark flew through my hand and up my veins. I liked the feeling.

We walked out of the theater, it was nearly 10. I decided i should get her home before cheif Swan put out a search party. i laughed at the thought. We got in my car, Bella was still pretty freaked out.

"So....you thought it was scary?" I asked.

"You didnt." i shrugged. It was okay...

"Not really." She rolled her eyes.

"Course not." I laughed.

We spent the whole time bickering till we reached her house. The porch light was on and i knew Charlie was waiting up for her. She was about to get out, but i stopped her. I just had to try this..the timing was perfect. It was either now, and win the bet, or later and possibly lose. I chose now.

"Bella?" She whirled around looking back at me, we were still in my car.

"yeah?" I smiled at how innocent she was, the time was now!

"I just want to try one thing." Then i leaned towards her a pressed my lips to hers. It felt different than the thousands of other kisses i had. This one tingled my lips. Sent sparks through my body. Her lips were so soft and warm, it surprised me when she kissed me back, she leaned into me, her fingers twisted in my hair. The kiss soon turned more wild. I put one hand on her face, something i never did. They were usually either on the girls butt or boobs. I pulled away, she gasped and i moved my lips to the delicate skin on her neck. She tasted sweet. I brought my lips back to hers once more and pulled away completley. it was hard to do that, i wanted nothing more than to take her now! She stared at me wide eyed.

"Whoa." She mutterd. I smiled at her. I reached across her body, i couldnt understand the tingly feeling i got whenever i touched her, i opend her door for her.

"Sleep tight Bells." I smiled wider. She blinked a few times.

"Okay." She smiled a small exotic smile and got out of the car. I watched her as she walked to her door. I hadnt notcied till now...but she had a beautiful phisique.

I smiled at myself, i had her right were i needed her. I had a feeling she was gonna be much easier now that i had done that. It was only a matter of time.....

* * *

**AN:**

**You like it?**

**Review and tell me....**

**remeber, 10 reviews and ill post**

**the next chapter**

**:)**

**dont dissapoint me...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Thanks for the reviews...**

**i got wayy more than 10XD**

**lets try for 11 this time?**

**dont dissapoint me:)**

* * *

BellasPOV

I walked into my house...dazed. I had just kissed Edward in his car nearly 2 minutes ago. My lips tingled from his kiss. I knew how bad this was, this was very bad. Edward was a player, and i was sure i would just be another one of his facinations for a brief period of time, but i could only hope that he wouldnt pull that crap with me. My dad stood in the hallway, his arms were crossed and he was scowling at me. I looked at the nearby clock....Oh crap, it was nearly 10. I looked at him apologetically...

"Dad..im so sorry i was out late. I just saw a movie....I should have called." I gave him a sorry look. He losend up a bit. He sighed...

"I was worried sick about you." I nodded.

"Im sorry dad."

"Its fine....just let me know next time."

I ducked around him and headed upstairs. I took my shoes off and layed down on my bed, my clothes were still on. I sighed. Tonight had been better than i thought. I hated to admit it but kissing Edward had bad me feel all these butterflys in my stomach. I smiled at myself. I wanted to beleive that he actually liked me, but i couldnt completly convice myself. I fell asleep swiftly after that....

When i woke up, it was bright an sunny out. I had school in about a hour. i rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, Charlie was already gone. I let my mind wander towards Edward, i knew it would hurt me in the longrun when he would dissapoint me....but having him on my mind made me relax. I couldnt put school off so i got out of the shower. I went into my room, grabbing the first things my hands touched. I threw them on and went downstairs, i grabbed a granola bar and put my shoes on. I was anxious now to get to school, i wanted to see Edward. I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed outside, it was still nice out...surpriseingly.

I nearly choked when i saw a silver car parked in my drive way. I smiled to myself.......

"Want a ride today?" Edward smiled at me. i sighed....

"Hmmm......" His smiled widend. I got in on the passengers side. i sat down and looked immediatly at his face. He smiled at me.

"Morning?" He asked.

"Hey....Its nice out." I noted. he looked out his window, the trees passed by us in a pretty wall of green.

"Indeed it is."

The rest of the ride to school was silent, it didnt matter. I didnt need chatter to feel better, just being in the same car with him made my day. When we got to school, people stared again....I didnt acknowledge them. I surprised me when he came beside me and put his hand on my lower back, i blushed bet kept walking. I kept telling myself, this wasnt good, he wasnt someone i should like...but i couldnt help myself. He walked me to my first class, we stopped at the front door, i turned to say goodbye....

"Ill see ya later?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"Sure sure." i smiled back. He put a reassuring hand on my cheek. I blushed deeper. Then he turned and walked away......This day was gonna be a good one....

EdwardsPOV

My plan was still in affect, Bella was falling for my nice guy act and she even let me kiss her. I couldnt fight the feeling i got though whenever i saw her, she brought a smile to my face. I did really like Bella....and soon enough she would become what i wanted her to be. I only had about 2 weeks. I walked off to my class, a little annoyed. I wanted this bet to be over with already. It was getting kind of annoying to play as a nice guy. I sighed and walked into my class, i sat down. I didnt even pay attention to the lecture, i thought more of brilliant things to get into Bella's pants.

When lunch came around i sat with her, she was becoming more comfortable with me...and after that kiss lastnight, so was i. I wanted to kiss her again, but i knew doing it here wasnt a good idea.

The school week had passed by fast. Everyday after school i hung out with Bella. I only kissed her three times so far, and they werent normal kisses. These kisses made me feel things i hadnt ever felt with other girls. Plus....these kisses were more edgy...we always clung to eachother.

It was sunday and i had only a week left. Me and Bella had gotten our project done already, there was no excuse now to hang with her...except winning this bet. I called her...

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Hey Bells?" I breathed.

"Oh...Hey, whats up?" She pearked. i laughed, her voice sounded like Bells. I had gotten more into her, and it kinda scared me that i liked her so much.

"Nothing...i was wondering if you wanted to do something?" i asked. My parents werent gonna be home, and tonight seemed perfect to follow through with my plan.

"Sure." I smiled at myself.

"Wanna come over?" I asked.

"Yeah.....when?"

"Nows good?" it was about 3.

"Okay...ill be over soon."

The phone went dead.

Not much longer later i heard her truck pull up. I opend the door when she got there.

"Hey...." I breathed. She looked beautiful today.

"Hi." I wanted to seem gentallmanly so i kissed her lips once. She blushed a beautiful shade of red.

I brought her into the living room. I sat down and she sat beside me....

"So....whats on the agenda?" She asked me. I didnt know, i knew i couldnt sweep her off her feet and take her. I thought watching a movie was appropriate.

"Movie?" I asked. She nodded. "Go pick one, there in that cabinet." I directed my head to the cabinet by the T.V. She got up and went over and looked for one. She chose one and popped in into the player. I layed down on the couch, she perched herself on the edge. I came up with another idea to make ourselves more intamite, i grabbed her around her waist and layed her untop of my chest. She yelped when i grabbed her...I smiled.

We ended up watching some romantic cheesy movie, i didnt watch it...i watched Bella. When the movie finished she looked up into my eyes....

"I liked that movie," She added. i didnt even know what we had just watched. So...i brought my lips down to hers, she didnt object. This kiss was different, it had more of a edge.

Our lips moved in syncranization, we layed there quite a while.....Just kissing. Soon i became restless and i swooped my tounge acrross her bottem lip, begging for entrance. It surprised me when she obliged. Our kiss intensified...

I couldnt contain myself, i tangled my fingers in her hair and kissed harder. I knew now was the perfect time to take her to my room. I kept fighting with myself to take her upstairs, but i had no desire to move, this felt like heaven. But i felt a feeling inside of myself and i couldnt contain it much longer...i needed her....i wanted her....NOW.

I brought us to a standing position and i threw her over my shoulder. She gasped...I went up the stairs and into my room....

"Edward...." She giggled...Oh how my plan was working...

* * *

**AN:**

**I bet you hate me....**

**Review and ill get the next**

**chapter up very soon:)**

**ahahaha**

**do itXD**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: WHOA!!!**

**THanks guys:)**

**i got 25 reviews**

**for the last chapterXD**

**Your amazing....**

* * *

BellasPOV

I had a thought screaming at me in the back of my head..."_This is wrong Bella..Very wrong, stop it before it gets out of hand!"_ i didnt pay attention to that thought, i just kept kissing him. I gasped though when he threw me over his shoulder and ran upstairs, i got a uneasy feeling in my stomach, but i was excited for what was to come. I squeeled with delight. I knew I should have stopped this a while ago but the feeling of someone actually wanting you was foreign to me, and i enjoyed it very much.

I had never been in Edwards room before this moment, but i couldnt even see anything. He dropped me on his bed and crawled ontop of me, his bed was very soft. He kissed me again. I knew Edward had done a good half of the girl at school and i would just be one of them, but i had some hope that he wouldnt toss me aside. I wanted to make sure though, i wanted to hear him say he wasnt gonna leave me after this....

"Edward..." I tried to say, he moved his lips from mine and to my neck. I shiverd when they touched my sensitive skin.

"Hmmm.." he mumbled, still kissing my skin.

"Promise me something?" I gasped.

"Hmmmmmm?" The vibrations he made tingled my skin.....

"Promise me...I wont be like other girls..." I didnt want to end up like Jessica, kicked to the curb.

"Yeah..uh-huh." He said before he crashed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair, and brought him closer. He rested his hands on my waist...I nearly gasped when his hands went under my shirt, on my stomach. I had a feeling Edward actually wasnt gonna treat me like the others, and i beleived that feeling.

I was becoming impatient and i wanted him....I sat up, he still straddled me so i lifted up his shirt. He threw it over his shoulder. I stared at his perfect chest and abs. I ran my hands along the muscles. His hands reached for the hem of my shirt. I had a different feeling then, a feeling i had never expirienced..I liked it.

I knew doing this had consequences but i didnt care at the moment..I couldnt even remeber the reason of why i should stop our little situation, i couldnt even remeber my own name. I wanted him....

I stretched up my arms and i felt him smile beneath my lips. He lifted my shirt above my head and threw it in some unknown direction. I layed back down and he followed, keeping our lips intact. I didnt even notice really that my shirt was off, it didnt bother me either.....

EdwardsPOV

I did feel guilty, taking away her virginity when i knew this was all just a bet. But i knew we would still be friends after this, i liked Bella to much to toss her aside. We were both currently shirtless and i could feel Bellas chest against mine. She had made me promise she wouldnt be like the other girls, and truthfully she wasnt. Bella was way better than anyother girl ive had. I deepend our kiss. She tangled her fingers into my hair.....

I rested my hands back down on her stomach, i began moving them down..towards her pants. I honestly wanted to get this over with so i could sit alone an feel guilty. I didnt want to do this to her now that i actually did like her, before Bella was nothing to me...now..She was like my world.

I was about to undo her button when my door opend....

BellasPOV

His fingers were trailing around my jeans, he rested them on the button and was about to undo it...Then his door opend...

Emmett..

"Hey dude have you seen....." he looked at me and Edwards current situation. "WHOA....I see your getting your bet done! Congrats Eddie." He laughed and stood in the doorway. Edward sat down beside me, i used his sheet to cover my chest.

"Emmett! Leave now!" He yelled. I sat there in confusion, Emmett had said Edward was getting his bet done? What bet?

"Edward..Whats he mean....about your bet?" I asked confused. Edwards eyes widend..

"What? Oh nothing...." Emmett left and Edward tried to kiss me again... I pulled away from him. I wanna know what he meant about this bet!

"No...I wanna know!" I demanded.

"Its nothing!" He growled and tried again. If he wouldnt tell me id ask Emmett. "Emmett!" I yelled. Edward sighed and rolled off me again. Emmett came back into view.

"Emmett, whats this bet about?" I asked. And why was Edward trying to hide it? he looked at me, then at Edward. Edward stiffend beside me....

"Uhh...Nothing." He eyed Edward. I turned back to him.

"Edward? Please...tell me." I pleaded. He let out a steady breath.

"Bella....Its stupid...it doenst matter." He mutterd.

"Just tell me." he gave a hysterical laugh....Then sighed...

"It was bet to see if....I could...Get you to.......sleep with me." He stutterd.

I stared at him. They had a bet about if he could get me to sleep with him? My face grew very hot, i was not only embarassed, i was hurt, shocked, dissapointed, and angry.

"So all this time youve been lying to me?" I guessed. He looked down at the sheets.

"Not the whole time." he mutterd.

"This whole time i thought you liked me but it was a trick to get in my pants?" I accused.

"I do like you." He whisperd. he met my gaze, i was furious..i had tears brimming my eyes..How could i be so stupid? "Bella....please dont cry." He reached a hand out towards my cheek. I smacked it away.

"All this time youve been using me! You dont even like me! I was just another girl to you!! I never matterd." I screamed.

"THats not true Bella!"

I got out of bed, still shirtless. I couldnt find my shirt so i grabbed his shirt and threw it on. He was already standing beside me, he grabbed my arms...

"Bella listen! Yeah it was a bet, but then i started to like you! Im sorry, please dont leave." I shook my head, and used my force to push him away from me. he didnt move much but he let me go. I rushed past Emmett, he jumped out of my way. I headed down the stairs....

"Bella! WAIT!" I heard him call. I didnt listen, i wanted to get out of here. I got to the door. It was locked and there were atleast 5 different locks, i couldnt open it. Edward caught me by my wrist...

"Bella! Im sorry, it was stupid. I never knew id fall for you." He mumbled. I couldnt take this, i wanted out. He put a hand on my cheek. "Bella, i do like you." I scowled at him, his hand was stilla around my wrist, i used my other hand to slap him across the face.

"No! Im sorry! Sorry i ever fell for someone like you! Sorry i ever beleived that you liked me! Sorry i didnt just stay away from you in the beginning!" He looked at me, his eyes were turning red, with sadness. His brought his hand to his cheek. He let go of my wrist and reached behind me to unlock the right lock, to open the door. He opend the door for me, his gaze kept on my face, i stormed out of his house! I got in my truck. I let the tears fall freely when i was safe inside my truck. I looked back at the door, Edward was still watching me with that pained expression.

I pulled out and turned onto the freeway. How could i have been so stupid? I let this happen, when even i knew he couldnt like me......

EdwardsPOV

I didnt even feel the sharp sting from the slap, i felt to much pain inside myself, for what i had done. I stared at her as she left, i felt overwhelming pain inside my chest. I knew i had hurt her bad, she got the worst part of all this pain. I felt like a idiot standing there so i shut the door and went back up to my room. Emmett was still standing there.

"Dude...Eddie...Im sorry." He mutterd. I put my hand up and past him.

"Save it." I murmerd and shut my bedroom door.

I flopped down on my bed, i let the sorrow engulf me. I was sorry for all i had done, the bet wasnt worth losing the only girl whoever made me feel good. My life had never been this good, not before i met Bella. Now i had lost her and i felt incomplete. Bella had been the person i counted on to make my day complete and i had fucked it all up. I looked to the side, Bella's shirt was on my lamp shade, i pulled it off and held it in my hands. I layed back down...It still even smelt like her. I didnt care...I was gonna make this right, Bella would be mine again. I loved her too much now. It felt odd to say i loved her, i had told other girls i loved them too but i didnt mean it like i did now. I loved Bella and i couldnt be without her....

I would do what i could to make her forgive me...........

* * *

**AN:**

**Lets try for another 10 reviews;D**

**did you guys like it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:I got wayy more than 10:)**

**thanks guys...**

**Lets try for another 10?**

* * *

BellasPOV

When i got home, thank god Charlie wasnt. I was still crying, i went straight to my room. I cried alot that night, i new Edward was a player and would toss me aside like most girls, but having a bet placed about you was way worse than that. Knowing the guy you had fallen for bet his brother he could get into your pants felt a thousand times worse than being another booty call. I barley even got any sleep that night, i cried nearly the whole night. It pained me to think i was so close to going too far with him, loseing my virginity to him, when it was all a stupid bet. I stared at my ceiling, letting the tears flow silently down my cheeks till my alarm went off. And even worse was that i had school today, and i would have to see him. Charlie was downstairs eating breakfast when i walked down. I tried to tell him i didnt feel good and wanted to stay home but he didnt buy it. I sighed and went upstairs, i threw on a pair of jeans and my sweatshirt. My hair was amess so i brushed threw it. I looked like a train wreck. I had dried tear streeks running along my cheeks and my eyes were bloodshot. I sighed, i couldnt get out of this...

When i arrived to school, i was almost the last person in the parking lot, Edwards Volvo was there. It was raining so i rushed inside, the first bell was gonna ring in 5 minutes so i went to my locker to get my books. I opend it, i scowled when i saw my t-shirt from last night and a card folded over. How had Edward gotten into my locker to leave my shirt? I threw my shirt in the back of my locker and opend the stupid note...

_Bella,_

_Im so sorry i ever made the bet.  
__Please forgive me. I feel so  
__bad about all i have done. I'll __never  
forgive myself until you __forgive me.  
__I really do like you.  
__Love,  
__Edward._

I rolled my eyes and ripped the note inhalf, i let the peices fall to the floor. I was never gonna forgive him for hurting me like this. He'll never be sorry, not as sorry as i am. I was sorry for ever falling for the schools player, thinking that maybe he did truelly like me. I felt pure furey at this moment, all i wanted was to cry. I slammed my locker shut and stalked off towards first hour....

EdwardsPOV

I hadnt gotten much sleep last night, i decided to go to school early so i could put her shirt in her locker. I got dressed and grabbed her shirt of my bed. No one was awake yet so i didnt need to sneak out. School started in about a hour so it would be open. I was the first student in the parking lot, so i got a good spot. I went inside the school and straight to Bellas locker. I knew her combination from watching her unlock it everyday. I got it open on the first try, i folded her shirt nicely and layed it ontop of her first set of books. I decided to write her a apology note, i folded it over and placed it right ontop of her shirt. I could only hope she would forgive me. I shut her locker door and stalked off towards my locker....

When the first bell rang it had startled me, i hadnt realized school was starting. I grabbed my books and walked to my first class. Everyday i passed Bellas locker to go to first period. I was truning the corner and i saw Bella stalk off towards her first class, i looked at her locker. My chest filled with hurt, the note i had written her was torn into peices on the ground infront of her locker. I felt a ripping pain shoot through my heart. She wasnt gonna forgive me anytime soon, unless i worked harder. I walked to my class dissapointed, i sat there not even paying attention. I was remebering Bella, her face yesterday when she found out..how pained she looked. The tears forming, ive seen plenty of girls cry over me, but when i saw Bella cry...It made me want to cry aswell. Ive never felt so emotional over a girl, seeing her cry had made me realize i did love her.

I sat through 4 periods replaying Bellas tear struck face, it pained me every second to know i had hurt her. I had to get her back, i did love her..more than any girl i had ever loved. When the bell for lunch rang i didnt know what to do...should i talk to her? I wasnt sure, i was the last person to leave the class room. I walked down the hallway, my shoulders slumped and my head down. One of my buddies tried to knuckle punch me, but i ignored him. I didnt want to be around people, i wanted to drowned in my own misery. I couldnt handle being in a crowded lunch room so i didnt even bother going in. I didnt have anywhere to go, i felt like a loner. I wanted so bad to talk face to face to Bella. I sighed, next period i had it with her..i could maybe get in a few words....

BellasPOV

During lunch i had found a secluded spot by a tree in the court yard. I didnt want to be around people, i wanted to be alone. I didnt want to go to next period, i seriosuly thought about ditching, and i was sure Charlie would find out about it. I decided i would go but id pay no attention to Edward. When the lunch period ended i went to my locker and grabbed my bio book. I stopped when i was just outside the door. I didnt want to go in, i didnt even want to see his face. It would surley make me break down. I sighed...I had to face him sooner or later. I opend the door and walked in. It surprised me to see Edward already there. Usually he was the last one in, he wasnt looking at me, he looked down. I studdied his face for a second. He looked amess, kinda like me. Good, i hope he felt bad. I put my book down and pulled the chair as far from him as it would go and sat down. I heard him sigh...

About 20 minutes into class, Edward had scooted a folded paper towards me. I tried to ignore him, but he was anoying me more than anything. I sighed and picked it up and unfolded it.

_"Bella. Im sorry, please can we talk about this?"_ I slightly shook my head and scowled at the words on the page, i wrote back...  
"No!" I handed it back to him. He wrote something and handed it back to me, the teacher was busy so she didnt notice..  
_"Please? I cant stand another minute of this! Im sorry, Bella please?!?"_ He wasnt gonna drop this, he do anything to talk this over. I didnt want to, but what other option was there? I couldnt ignore him the whole year. We were biology partners and we'd have to talk. I pressed my fingers to my temples, i squeezed my eyes closed and silently wished this day would end."FINE! Im letting you know now that i wont forgive you!" I worte back. I saw him slightly nod his head.  
_"Can you meet me by my car after school?"_ I didnt even bother writeing it down, i nodded. He didnt bother me the rest of the period. When the bell for next period rang i stood up and walked straight for the door. I didnt look back at him. After this period id have to talk to him....

EdwardsPOV

She had agreed to talk to me after school. When the bell rang she walked stright out of the room. I sighed, this was gonna be really hard. I grabbed my stuff and walked off to goverment class. The whole period i went over what i would say to Bella after school. I didnt pay any attention to the lecture, my mind surrounded Bella, she looked like amess today. I felt another heart tearing tug when i accepted the fact that it was my fault. When the bell rang for the end of the day, i walked swiftly to my car to wait for Bella.

I waited about 20 minutes, and there were only a few cars left in the lot. One of them being Bellas so i knew she hadnt left. i waited five more minutes and i spoted Bella slowly walking my way..She looked very upset, her shoulders slumped. She walked to her truck first and dropped her bag off, then walked towards me. She had her hood up to protect her from the light rain, she kept her head down, she stopped about 5 feet infront of me.

"What?" She whisperd. I didnt approach her, i stood by my car, i shoved my hands deep inside my pockets, it was becoming cold.  
"Bella....Im sorry." I said sympathetically. She lifted her head up, looking to her left, she didnt look at me.  
"Yeah..I know that." She mutterd. Her eyes were bloodshot from what i could see.  
"Youll never know how bad i feel." I mutterd. She scoffed. I had upset her.  
"You? You think you feel bad? Imagine what i feel? I almost gave in to you!" She screeched. I nodded my head. I couldnt imagine the pain i had put her through.  
"Your right. Im sorry. I apologize for ever making you feel the way you do. Im sorry i ever took advantage of you." I looked at her face. She had tears coming from her eyes. I reached a hand out to her. She took a step back and lifted her hands up.  
"Dont touch me." She mutterd. I stopped and brought my hand back. I didnt want to hurt her anyfurther. I looked to the ground when i talked...  
"Bella....Can you ever forgive?" i asked. For the first time she looked me in the eyes, she had a few tears falling freely now. She shook her head no.  
"I'll never forgive you for this." She whisperd. "Ill never fogive you, trust you, or beleive you again." I swallowed back the lump in my throat.  
"You dont believe im sorry?" i asked.  
"I know you arent. Your the biggest jerk in the school. I knew that from day one, yet i still beleived you liked me." I looked at her pleadingly..  
"I do like you, i still like you and ill always like you! The bet was stupid i know, but i didnt know id fall head over heels for you." She looked at me then back at the ground.  
"You never liked me, all of it was used to lure me in...and guess what, it worked. Are you happy now?" She growled.  
"In the beginning, that was me pretending...then after that i started to fall for you! Im never going to be happy about what i did to you." i stutterd. She shiverd from the cold.  
"Will you trust me again someday?" I asked.  
"Most likely not. Not after this. Youll have to earn my trust back. Wich wont be easy." She growled again.  
"I'll do whatever i can to earn it back." I said eagerly. She rolled her eyes. Obviously anoyed.  
"Dont even bother." She whisperd. "The damage is done."  
"Bella i'll do anything...I want you to forgive me. I know that its too late to fix the past but i want this to work out. I wont stop till youve forgiven me." I spoke. She sighed...  
"I'll forigve you on your death bed." She snapped. I almost got whip-lash from the last blow. That had torn another hole in my chest. My eyes began to glaze over, i was gonne lose it.  
"I gotta go." She mutter again.  
"Will i see you tomorrow?" I whisperd.  
"Yeah..."  
"When will i know youve fogiven me?" I asked. She looked down and back up.  
"When i tell you so, wich i probably will never say. And another thing...I'll tell you when you can talk to me again." i nodded. I felt a steaming hot tear fall down from my left eye. I had never cried a tear over a girl before. "Bye." She whisperd, then she turned and stalked off to her truck. I watched as she got in and drove off. Kinda like yesterday.

She said she wouldnt forgive me, that had torn a bigger hole in my chest and i felt the need to wrap my arms around myself to keep myself together. i felt as if id break apart. Id never hurt like this over a girl, bella was the only girl i had ever really cared for. I would work harder everyday till she told me those three words..."I forgive you."...

BellasPOV

I turned away from him, not before i saw a tear fall down his cheek. I almost felt bad for making him cry. The big bad player of the school was crying over me and i didnt care. I wanted him to suffer the way i did. I didnt care if he said he was sorry. I was gonna make him earn my trust back. It wouldnt be easy, and i knew hed try. I got in my truck and drove off. I didnt want to face the pain anymore, i wanted to crawl into a whole and die. Thats it...the only way i could possibly exscape this pain was to die...........

* * *

**AN:So you guys like it?**

**10 reviews and the next one will be up soon:)**

**make me proud...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Thanks for the reviews:)**

**I wanna let u guys know im aware of my**

**grammar mistakes;D**

**i cant spell to save my lifeXD**

**lets go for 15???**

* * *

Edward's POV

It took me a while to remeber were I was, I was still in the parking lot..watching where Bella's truck had dissapeared. The cold didnt even bother me, I was too numb. I was brought back to reality when a loud thunder crack rocked the sky. I sighed and opend my car door, my window had been open so my seats were sleek and wet. I didnt care, I was already drenched. I started my car and drove home. I wasnt in the mood to be around people, i just wanted to sink into a black hole were Bella was my main priority.

When I got home Esme, my mother was making dinner. I walked past her...

"Hey hun, you hungry? I made your favorite." I looked at her and shook my head. I was in no mood for being hungry, just smelling it made my stomach turn. I kept walking and went up the stairs. I opend my door and closed it silently. I sighed...I couldnt face the pain of rejection. I had never been rejected in my life, and I was being rejected by the one thing my heart held any interest for. I slid down the door and sat down...My bed held no interest for me. I ran my hands through my long bronze locks. There was no way I could live without her. She was everything I had ever wanted in a girl.

The next thing I knew it was dark outside my window. I got up and looked outside, it was dark and stormy out. The thunder sounded miles away. I didnt want to go downstairs so I layed down on my bed. No need for my family to see me suffer. As i layed down on my bed, i secretly hoped it would swallow me into a black hole of nothingness. I need Bella back, she was the only person that could fill the missing void I had. I fell asleep to the sound of the rain pounding my window.

When I woke up, it was pretty early. I got dressed for school. No one was up yet. Just like yesterday, I left the house earlier than i needed to. I drove around in my car, not sure where I was going but i couldnt sit in my house anymore. I ended up driving to school, i sat in the parking lot. I sat in there about a hour. I listend to Cd's over and over again. I looked up when i heard Bella's truck approach the parking lot. I watched as she parked as far as she could from my car. Another tear ripped across my chest. I watched her get out and slam her car door shut. I couldnt deal with this anymore, I loved her............

Bella's POV

When I got home, Charlie was there. I stalked past him, he didnt seem to notcie. I walked into my room, when i plopped onto my bed...I just lost it. I let out a good few tears. Saying i didnt forgive Edward was harder than i had imagined. I let my remorse flood through my veins. Seeing his face..twisited with pain was nearly unendurable. But he had hurt me to such a exstent that i had to put him in his place. He wasnt gonna get a simple forgiveness from me, hed have to earn it back. Tomorrow would be worse, id have to see his pained face all day. It wasnt something i looked forward to.

When i woke up i was running late, as usual. I threw on a pair of clean clothes and grabbed my bag. Charlie was already gone so i didnt need to explain why i was up so late. I got in my car and drove off.

When i got to school, i deliberatley parked as far from his car as possible. I had to admit, this whole thing was tearing me to peices. I wrapped a arm around my torso, i felt as if id fall to peices right here. I walked off to my first class. The day seemed to pass by quickly. It was lunch now and i sat outside, it was raining to i sat under the ramada. I didnt even bother looking for him, i knew when i saw him it would hurt me further. I pulled out my book and began to read. Time had always passed by quickly when i read. It surprised me when the bell for next period rang. I sucked in a deep breath, i had class with Edward next. It would be very difficult to not forgive him, but i couldnt buckle under his power...i had to stay strong and stand up to him. I walked off to my locker and grabbed my bio book. When i lifted the book up another note fell out. I sighed and picked it up off the ground. I flipped it open....

_Bella,  
Forgive me soon...  
__I miss you more by  
__the minute...  
__Love,  
__Edward_

The final bell rang and it sent me into a flutter. I threw the note in the back of my locker and raced off towards 6th period. When i enterd the teacher had already started the lecture. I went to my seat, not looking at Edward. I pulled my chair away from him and sat down. I didnt want to be close enough to feel the sparks i knew i would have felt sitting that close to him. I opend my book to the lesson, i didnt evenpay attention. I grabbed a old scrap paper and began to draw.

I spent the whole period finishing this drawing. It wasnt till i finished the drawing that i relaized what it was. I had drawn two people kissing...and those two people resembled me and Edward very well. I freaked out and i shoved the picture underneath my binder. I didnt want to bring the aching hole back to my chest. I payed attention then, to keep my mind off of him. When the bella rang i shoved my books in my bag and hurried out the door. I didnt look back to see his expression....

Edward's POV

Bella hadnt payed attention till about 5 minutes till the bell. When it rang she fled from her seat and hurried out the door. I stared after her, watching at how graceful she seemed. I laughed at myself, Bella had been the clumsiest person i knew. I stood up and pushed my chair in. That was when i noticed a paper on Bella's side of the table left behind. I picked it up and studied it more affectivley. I nealry gasped, it was beautiful. It was a picture of two people kissing. It had a slight resemblence to us. I chocked on my gasp. I didnt want to leave it so i quickly placed it into my back pack...

Bella's POV

After 7th period i walked quickly to the truck, i didnt want to bump into Edward. I got in my car and headed home. Charlie was home when i arrived again. He was in the kitchen attempting to make macaroni.

"Hey dad." I smiled. He turned around.

"Oh, hey hun." He smiled. He turned back around and stared confusingly at the macaroni box.

"Dad...Want me to cook?" I asked him. Cooking was good. It would keep me focused. He stared at me apologeticaly.

"If you dont mind." He spoke. I nodded. "Thanks Bells. I dont know how i survived without you." I laughed.

He sat down in his chair and looked at the paper. I was just about to stire the cheese in when the doorbell rang. I looked to Charlie, he looked absorb in a article, so i ran to the door. When i opened it i didnt expect to see a pimply face teenager in the doorway.

"Hello ma'am...Is there a Isabella Marie Swan here?" he asked. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. I gaped at them, he couldnt have....

"Uh...yeah." I stutterd. He handed me the flowers. "Who are these from?" I asked, though i had a hunch.

"I dont have a clue, i just deleiver them." He pointed to his car..It read "Rosies Flowers." I nodded and shut the door. There was a card attached, i ripped it off and read it..

_I love you.  
__EC._

My face crumpled, now he was spending money on me? I didnt want that! All i wanted was for him to forgot i even exsisted, why did he have to love me? It pained me to turn him down when he turned back around and bought me things and claimed his love for me. I wanted to do nothing but fall into a black hole. Edward was making this difficult. I shoved the note in my pocket, and stormed into the kitchen. I threw the flowers down on the counter. Charlie looked up...

"Who are those from?" he asked.

"Wrong adress." I said viciously. he didnt say anymore about it. I wasnt mad, i was over the top emotional.

When Charlie finished eating he claimed he had to go into the night shift at work. I nodded and he left. When i heard his car pull away i fell to the floor in the living room. I wanted so bad to forgive Edward and escape this feeling. I should be the one feeling angry at Edward for what he had done, but i couldnt bring myself to it. Even now. It pained me deep to know Edward did love me and he did want forgivness. I didnt want to be the one to dissapoint him. I wanted to escape this feeling and this world. I felt as if i wasnt worthy enough to live in a world where someone like Edward exsisted. I wanted to vanish, like i had never exsisted in the first place. More tears escaped and my chest started to heave. I choked on the tortured feeling i deserved. I wanted to die....

I rose from my knees and slowly walked upstairs. I was building courage. I knew what i wanted, and i would comit to it a 100 percent. I walked into the bathroom, to the medicine cabinet. I pulled out the full botte of pain medication. of course it wouldnt dull the pain i felt, but it would erase my pain that i would later cause. I filled my cup with water and dumped a handful of the pills into my hand. I took a deep breath, this was what i wanted...I wanted to escape this life and go where i couldnt hurt him anymore. I shoved the pills into my mouth, and followed with a chug of water. I sighed a releif when the deed was done. I would need to wait before any affects happend. I was glad Charlie wasnt here to see me like this, I would have to apologize to him another time. I wonderd what he would do when he walked in and found me dead on the bathroom floor? I began to feel a little woozy. Before i completly lost myself i wanted to do one more thing. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number i swore id never call again.

Edward answerd on the 4th ring. He seemed Upset...

"Hello?" He asked dazed. I took in a deep breath..

"I forgive you." I murmerd. I didnt wait for his answer, i hung up. No need to make things worse. Thats when i felt myself blackout.....

Edward's POV

I did the same thing i had done the past few nights, drowned in my sorrow. I couldnt let my mind escape the thought of Bella. It was nearly 10 at night when my phone vibrated. I didnt want to bother answering it, but who would call me this late? I looked at the screen, it read unknown. I answerd it...

"Hello?" I waited.

"I forgive you." I gentle voice murmerd. It was Bella, my heart flutterd. It had been a while since i felt this happy. Bella had forgiven me...

"Oh Bella...Thank you so much! Ill come over quick..." It took me a minute to realize she had hung up. My heart quieted. That was odd..why would she hang up?

I needed to see her, i threw my shoes on and raced outside to my car. I ignored when Esme asked me where i was going. I raced to Bella's, anxious to see her beautiful face. When i pulled up, Charlie's cruiser was gone. And most of the lights were off. I sprinted to her door and nocked. I waited for 3 minutes, no one answerd. I knocked again. Nothing. I turned the nob, the door was open. The first floor was black, no lights on..

"Hello? Bella?" I called out. No answer. I walked up the stairs, the bathroom light was on. I stepped foward, when i walked in i gasped. What i saw would be forever etched into my memory...

* * *

**AN:You guys like it?**

**15 reviews earns you the next**

**chapter. Do me proud;D**

**The picture Bella drew is on my**

**profile/ Props to whoever drew itXD**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:I got like 30 reviewsXD**

**thanks guys....**

**another 15 will earn you a**

**new chapta;D**

* * *

EdwardsPOV

I neiled beside Bella, she was laying limp on her floor, i touched her arm.

"Bella...Bella Please! Wake up Bella.." I moaned. I put my finger to her neck, her pulse was faltering. I didnt have time for this, i needed to get her to the hospital. I scooped her up and ran down the stairs, id get her there faster than calling a ambulance. I put her in the back seat. I sped to the hospital. I called my dad.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Dad...I need emergency care, its Bella."

"What? What happend." he asked. I sighed.

"I dont know, shes not responding though." I cried. Carlisle hung up the phone, so i assumed he was getting one ready.

I kept looking in my review mirror, she wasnt moving.

Oh why had i done this, its all my fault! Im so so so so so stupid. Its my fault Bella was dieing. Even after she forgave me. I pulled into the lot and parallel parked against the curb, i got to the door and scopped Bella up against my chest. Carlisle was there with a stretcher. I layed her on it, my eyes were filled with tears. Carlisle didnt say anything he whealed her in with the help of 3 nurses. I stared after them, how could Bella do this to me? Did she realize how much i had loved her, and how much i would have sufferd if i lost her this way? I walked into the waiting room, i didnt pay attention to the flirty smiles Kaylee the nurse at the desk gave me. I sat down on the chair. I was literally gasping for air. What if Bella dies? No Edward, dont think like that!

I sat there for many hours, the waiting room was empty and i could hear the gentle rythm of the clock ticking on the wall. It was upsetting me, Carlisle should know something by now. I was desperatley tired and wanted to go to sleep but i couldnt do it, i knew i would have nightmares about seeing Bella on her floor. I rubbed my eyes, they were red and sore. I had been crying alot. I sighed, i was becoming restless, i wanted sometype of update on how my Bella was doing. I waited a few more hours, i was on the verge of sleep when i heard Carlisle's voice. I woke with a start and stood up...

"Dad? How is she? Is she okay?" I asked, my voice was shaking. He put his hands up as if he was signaling traffic.

"Shes fine." he assured me.

"What happend?" I asked. How had Bella become sick in the first place? he looked at me, not sure if he wanted to tell me. "Well...?" he sighed...

"We had to pump her stomach out, she had taken exactly 23 pain killers. She overdosed. The overdose could have killed her, if you hadnt brought her sooner." He spoke in a whisper.

She overdosed? Why? She had called me right before, was it becasue of me?

"Is she awake?" I whisperd.

"yes, but i think she should rest." Carlisle added.

"I need to talk to her." I bet the only reason he let me see her was because a fresh set of tears had filled my eyes.

"Sure." He nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, leading me to face my Bella......

BellasPOV

I couldnt feel anything, i was happy. I was in complete darkness. I smiled at the numbness, so this was death? I didnt care, id take it! I was finally content, i would miss life...but this was so much better than living mine. After a while i felt somthing touching me, it was cold...touching my head. I couldnt decide what it was...

"Bella... Bella..." It was a voice, but it sounded as if it was coming through a tunnel. I wanted to ask the voice what? But couldnt find the strength to open my eyes, or speak. "Bella?" it called again. I wanted to answer. I was becoming more aware of things, i felt more than one touch on me....multiple. I heard voices, and beepings. I didnt know where i was...I popped a eye open.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Carlisle...Dr. Cullen. Edwards father. I squinted, why was he here with me as i was dying? I looked around me, nurses were flurring around, the faint beeping noise came behind me. I was in a hospital...I felt a fury combust within myself. I didnt like this, being numb was way better than this. I began to feel more things, i felt the needle in my arm. I growled. I didnt want to be here, i wanted to be dead. I spent all that for nothing. I looked back at Carlisle.

"Bella...Im glad you pulled through, i thought we were going to lose you." He put a cold hand to mine, it felt refreshing...I wish he would have kept it there. "Ill go let Edward know your okay." And with that he left. I wanted to yell at him no, but couldnt find my voice. I didnt want to see Edward! It was worse he knew i was in here.

Carlisle had already left and i couldnt stop him from telling Edward. Was he gonna know i tried to commit suicide? I was scared of his reaction. The nurses left the room, i was alone. This was all i ever wanted, but not like this. I sighed and slammed my head against the pillow. Why me?

A few minutes later, i heard a knock on the door. I didnt look up, i knew it was Edward. He came in and sat on the edge of my bed, i refused to look at him. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and very pained.

"Bella...." He whisperd. I had to look at him now, when i did, all i saw were bloodshot eyes, still beautiful, but full of tears. I began to cry too.

"Im sorry." I whisperd. He nodded and it surprised me when he wrapped his big hand around mine. I knew i should have pulled away but i wanted him here with me.

"No, Im sorry." He choked out. "Its my fault, i should have just left you alone. I shouldnt have targeted you. I shouldnt have pressured you. Im sorry." He had another tear form. I felt bad now, i wanted to comfort him. All i could do was a harmless jesture, i placed my hand on his cheek, trapping his tears. He held it there....

"Bella.....Did you try....to commit..suicide?" he choked out again. How was i supposed to answer? I nodded...."Why?" he asked. I sighed...

"Because i felt bad....for hurting you. For not forgiving you." i whisperd. he shook his head.

"Bella..I hurt you way worse....I dont blame you for not forgiving me." He gasped. He held my hand there, then kissed the palm of my hand. "Bella.....I didnt know, when i made the bet that i would love you this much. I didnt think i would feel different around you than other girls. You cant imagine how wrenched i feel about this. Its my fault your even here.." I put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Never say that!" I cried. "I wanted a escape. i wanted everyone to just forget me, i didnt want to hurt you anymore." I cried more. He placed a hand on my cheek now...

"Bella....I would be more hurt than anything if you were ever taken out of this world." Another tear fell, he caught it. I wanted to say this, i did so bad...But my lips froze.....

"Edward....I want you to know...I do love you." I whisperd. He smiled. "But....I dont deserve you." I mutterd. His face fell. he placed both his hands on my face.

"Bella.....Its the other way around. Your better than anything i deserve..." We had a moment....He suddenly bent his face to mine...I pulled away...

"No.....Please..." I whisperd, he stopped and looked at me.

"Why?" He pleaded. I cried another tear...

"I want you to change for me...I want you so bad...But, i need to trust you again. When i do, then we can be together. But i wanna see you change.....For me." I Looked at him with pleading eyes. He smiled.

"Ive already changed, ill change more for you..Id walk to the end of the world for you. When i earn your trust back...We'll be together..." he promised. I nodded my head, i pressed it against his cheek.

"Thank you!" I said sweetly. He had been the boy who had broken my heart, but he was also the one to start the stiching process. Love was a complicated thing. Love is giving someone the chance to destroy you, but trusting them not to. Edward had destroyed me...But i did forgive him, how could i not. I loved the one thing that had hurt me, and i didnt care anymore. Trust could take years to build, but only seconds to shatter. I would trust him again, not now...But someday. Trust is like a mirror though, once its broken...it can never be looked at the same way. Sure, i could forgive Edward..But everyday i would know he had hurt me...But i would love him till the end of forever. When i was healed, and Edward was changed, i would take him back..I would forgive him for everything and maybe we could live together, side by side till the end of eternity....

* * *

**AN:**

**You like?**

**Reviews qill give you the next**

**chap;D**

**get to it dudeXD**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**Thanks...**

* * *

BellasPOV

I had to stay at the hospital a few more days, under close observation. Edward spent the night every night. He missed school, but so did i. I would have to catch up soon. It was earlier in the afternoon when i woke up, i spent most of the night talking to Edward. He was becoming more to me every second. When i woke up he wasnt there, assumed he was in the cafeteira or something. Edward knew it would take a while for him to be forgiven completly, but i was already starting to. I loved Edward, and when we were both a little more stable we would be perfect for eachother. I sighed and layed back down against the pillow. I almost felt incomplete without Edward here, he had become my safe harbor the last few days. He had put me through hell, but it didnt matter anymore. I loved him, and love was complicated and never made any sense. I let my eyes slip close for a second, then i felt cold hands press against my cheek. I brought back my lids. Edward stared back at me, his green orbs boring into mine. I smiled.

"Your awake.." He joked. I sat up. A little dazed..

"Yeah." i mumbled. He kissed the top of my head, the little things he did made my heart flutter. He then sat on the edge, close to me.

"How do you feel?" He pushed my hair away from my face.

"Okay, a little tired." I admited. I had to admit, i was doing better since he got here.

"Im sorry i woke you." He mumbled. I shook my head.

"Its fine.." I said halfheartedly. He just smiled and nodded.

"I have some news." He finally added. I rose my eyebrows. He smiled wider... "Carlisle said you can leave today." He whisperd. I smiled up at him. Ive been waiting for those words, i wanted to leave so badly.

"When?" I asked.

"Whenever i guess." He patted my hand.

I honeslty felt fine, my stomach didnt hurt anymore and my headache had left. I felt fine, and i knew i would never do something like that again. It was a bad mistake.

"Im guessing youd like to leave as soon as possible?" He grimaced. I nodded sheepishly. "Ill get Carlisle." With that he rose from the bed and went to get his father.

When he came back Carlisle was all up in spirits.

"So you ready to leave Bells?" he laughed. I nodded. "Let me check your status." he looked at the machines behind me and wrote down things. He smiled down at me. "Looks to me like your stable enough. Youll just need to take medication for any pain." I nodded. I put my legs over the side and felt dizzy. Edward grabbed my hand and helped me from the bed. I mumbled a thanks. I had refused to wear the nightgowns, so i was in a pair of boxers and a tank top. I put on my flip flops and waited for Carlisle. He got me a wheel chair so i wouldnt have to walk. Edward offerd to take me home. He rolled me down the hallway and to his car parked at the curb. He helped me in. It felt nice to not have to be in the bed anylonger. He got in beside me.

"You happy to leave?" He asked. I smiled. He grabbed my hand.

I didnt feel bad when he touched me or kissed me, I loved him. We were not a couple even if it looked it, we loved eachother but we both needed to get fixed. The car ride was silent. When he reached my house Charlie was gone. Thank god. He once again helped me from the car. He helped me inside and up to my room. I felt a little tired, but i didnt want him to leave yet. I plopped down on my bed.

"Will you stay? For a while." I pleaded. he smiled and took a seat beside me.

"Need anything?" He asked. I shook my head. He put a hand around me. "Im sorry Bells." he whisperd into my neck. I simply nodded, what esle could i do?

"Its not your fault." I mumbled. "Its me who should be sorry." He made a annoyed sound.

"Bella, be serious. Its my fault entirley. I accempt it Bells, stop thinking its you cause its not!" I rolled my eyes, there was no getting threw to him. He brought me into a hug. How this hug was different from others i couldnt tell, but it felt strangley different. I liked it. I hugged him tighter. I knew it was wrong, but at this moment i needed support, and he was my support.

"Im sorry Bells." he whisperd again.

I had fallen asleep soon after, i faintly remeber him leaving me in the night. I remeber his arms leaving my waist. When i awoke i wasnt surpirsed to see he had left. Charlie came in then....

"Hey Bells...." he whisperd. Having Charlie know i had tried to commit suicide wasnt the best thing. I couldnt imagine how people now looked at our family. Cheif Swan's daughter trying to kill herself wasnt a good headline for our family.

"Morning dad." He came to sit on my bed. I pulled my knees to my chest to make more room. He patted my leg.

"How you holdin' up?" He asked, i could see the afraid tense look in his eyes. I sighed...

"Im better." I mumbled. I didnt meet his eyes. I felt bad for putting him through what i had.

"Bella....Why?" he finally whisperd. I looked up, in his eyes were tears forming.

"Dad..." I protested.

"Was it something i did?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No...Your the best. I just......didnt think." I choked. I didnt want to tell him the reason behind my near life taking expirience.

"Well, im glad Edward found you intime." He mutterd. I nodded. "You feel like going to school?" he asked. I thought about that for a minute. If i went to school, i would see Edward. On the other hand im sure word had gotten out, and people would tease me or something. I was on a hard line. I decided it was better to face it now then later, plus if i was lucky Edward would defend me. I nodded yes.

I had called Edward and he was coming to get me. I didnt even bother really careing about what i wore. I threw on my jeans and my favorite black v-neck. I threw on a black jacket over that, it was chilly out. Charlie left for work and i stood in the kitchen, nibbling on a granola bar. I heard a nock at the door. It sent butterflies through my stomach. I pulled the door back fast, eager to see him. He stood straight and tall, smileing down at me.

"Morning.." he smiled. I bit my lip, oh the morning was only getting better.

"Hi." I said, a little embarassed. He put a hand to my cheek. I leaned my head against it. Then he pulled away...

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and slung my backpack over my shoulder. He walked to my side of the car and popped open the door, he held it for me and shut it when i got in.

The car ride to school was quiet, i looked out the windows. I began to think about the reasons why i had attempted. I didnt understand anymore, how could i leave this behind? I could never leave something i loved so dearly. And that was life. When we got to school, no one looked at me. But once i passed them i could feel their eyes burning into my back. Edward had his hand on my lower back, it didnt bother me. He walked silently till we reached my locker. I sighed...

"You dont have to suffer with me ya know?" Why should he have to stand beside me when i was obviously a item of gossip? He rolled his eyes.

"Im changing Bells, ill stand beside whatever i love." He whisperd. I blushed and looked down. When the bell rang he walked me to my first hour, we were late but i stopped outside the door. Could i face this alone? I wasnt sure. He put another hand on my cheek...

"Itll Be okay Bella." And with that he interlaced our fingers, he brought the back of my hand to his lips and kissed it. Then he broke our hold and smiled at me before walking to his class across the school. I sighed, and blushed. I shook my head to clear my thoughts then i walked into the class, the teacher did nothing as i walked into the class and to my seat in the back. I felt people stare at me. I didnt bother looking back.

I didnt pay attention, i thought more about Edward. The way his lips had felt. They were soft and warm. The entire day seemed like it would be fine, aslong as Edward stayed beside me. I could withstand any stare or whisper as long as he was there for me. I didnt care what the world thougth, as long as Edward was with me. It felt as if the whole world had started to rotate the wrong way. Everything was wrong, yet so right. I liked how things had ended up. I was beginning to trust Edward with every fiber of my being....

* * *

**AN:**

**10 reviews earns you**

**the next chappie:)**

**do it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:Thanks guys...**

**here ya go;D**

* * *

BellasPOV

School had gone on for about 2 weeks now. Everybody stared, but i ignored it. It had been 2 weeks and people were still talking about it. The first 4 periods were a drag. Lunch came pretty quick after that. Edward met me by my locker and he walked with me to the cafeteria. He kept his hands on my lower back, leading me into the room. When we got in the cafeteria fell silent. I stood there, looking as people looked at us. They didnt say anything, they just inconspiciously stared. I sighed, Edward led me to a open table.

We were halfway there when one of the snobby girls Lauren Mallorry approached us.

"Hey Eddie." She said seductivley. He rolled his eyes. I knew he didnt like her, from the look in his eyes.

"Uh. Hi Lauren." he mutterd then tried to walk past her. We were maybe two feet behind of her.

"Its nice to know you didnt die Bella. That would have ment Eddie would have needed to find a replacment." She snorted. I felt pure fury. I whirled around, i wanted to launch myself at her.

"Lauren shut it." Edward cautioned. Lauren threw her arms around Edward, i stared in shock.

"You know Edward, you could always ditch the trailer trash that Bella is and come over tonight." She purred. He shook his head and unwrapped her arms from around his body. He pinned her wrists to her sides.

"No thank you." He mutterd. It amazed me how polite he was trying to be. "Im not interested in you." This upset her. I didnt have time to comprehend what happend. Lauren whipped her hand from his and slapped him.

I watched in fury as her hand made contact with his face. It didnt even look like it hurt him. This set me off. He turned to me and started to walk, i wasnt having that. I turned my back on him and lunged.

I caught Lauren by her hair. I didnt even know what came over me, i think it was the pain of seeing Edward be so degraded. In my perphial vision i saw a crowd of students surround us. Lauren struggled under me, trying to get me to let go. I wouldnt. I felt Edwards arms encircle around me, pulling me away. He pulled me away, but i got a fist full of her extentions. He held onto me, so i wouldnt attack again. Lauren was useing a table for support, i bet her head hurt. I heard a manly voice yell than..

"Lauren Mallorry, Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Principles office. NOW!" The crowd flurried back, not wanting to be apart of this. Edwards arms were still wrapped around me. THe principle came into view. He motioned with his hand for us to exit immediatley. I walked past Lauren and threw her extensions at her. Then walked with Edward toward the office. I didnt know why but i was laughing the whole way there. Edward kept silent. When we reached the office, we sat down on the chairs. We were the only ones in there. I stopped laughing and looked at Edward, his face was serious. His cheek was a fading red color where Lauren had hit him. I reached my hand up to lightly stroke his cheek with my finger tips.

"Did she hurt you." I whisper. He brought half his lip into a smirk.

"No. She hits like a child. Im just...In shock." He said bewilderd.

"Why?" He looked at me then at the door.

"It surprised me how you handled that. It was incredible. Your like...everybodies hero. Everyones wanted to do what you did for years." He laughed.

I knew Lauren was one of the most hated girls here. I felt proud to be the one to set her off. I didnt know why i acted like that. I had a feeling it was because of what she did to Edward, and the love i had for him and the hate i had for her just bubbled over. The principle walked in then and motioned for Edward and i to walk into his office.

It wasnt that bad, we got a 2 day suspension. I knew it could have been worse. I walked with Edward to his car, he had to drive me home. I wasnt all that in a rush to get home to face Charlie. The principle already called him.

As Edward drove me home, i was thinking alot. I had a feeling that today was the day i knew i could trust Edward. He had been faithful and trustworthy to me for several weeks and i knew he wouldnt let me down. After standing up to Lauren, then getting suspended with me. He was becoming my best friend, and much much more. As we pulled up to my house, Charlie was there....

"I suggest you dont come in." I warned. He nodded. He squeezed my hand.

"Ill call you later?" he asked. I nodded. I got out of his car and i walked to my door. I heard his car pull away. I sucked in a big breath, then opend the door.

The house seemed quiet.

"Dad?" I called out nervously.

"In here." I heard him growl. I knew he was very mad.

I took my time walking to the kitchen. He sat in one of the chairs. He had a angry look on his face. I went over to the counter and braced myself for any impact. he sighed....

"Bella...Why would you do this? Youll never get into a good college with this on your record. Do you think any hospitals will hire a surgeon with something like this?" he growled.

"I dont want to be a surgeon." I mutterd.

"I dont care what you want Isabella. Whats happening with you?" he yelled. "Why are you acting this way? Suicide, suspension, fights? Do you think your mother would approve of this?" I looked at the ground when he mentioned my mother. She had run off when i was only 13. I see her maybe every 2 years. She wasnt someone i looked up to anymore.

"I dont care what mom thinks. Im happy with myself." I mutterd. he scoffed.

"Your happy with what youve done? Does Edward have something to do with this? I told you he was no good for you! I dont want you anywhere near him Bella, I mean it!" he yelled. That struck the trigger.

"Hes better for me than anyone else. Edward had nothing to do with this. You cant stop me from seeing him!" I screamed. Anger flicked across his face.

"You listen to me Bells! You will do as i say." I shook my head.

"Ill move out!" I threatend.

"Yeah? And where will you go?" He asked. I thought about that for a second. He couldnt keep me from the one person ive ever loved.

"Somewhere were you wont find me!" I snapped. I stormed from the kitchen and to my room. I locked the door and flopped onto my bed.

I didnt want to wait for him to call me, i dialed his number. he answerd.

"How did it go?" he asked. i sighed.

"Bad, he wants me to stay away from you." I mutterd.

"Doesnt he know thats impossible?" he asked halfheartedly. i laughed.

"Hmmm...Yeah. I threatend to move out."

"How'd he take that?" he laughed.

"Pretty good." i said sarcasticly. "How did your parents take it?" I asked.

"Well.....They understand why, im just grounded is all."

"So no seeing eachother?" I asked scared.

"I could always sneak out." he offerd.

"Ha yeah.." I laughed.

"I love you." He murmerd. I had began to trust him, and he was changing. Why should i stay mad at him, i loved him. I didnt care that he had hurt me, I wanted him.

"I love you too." I said lovingly.

"Does this mean im totally forgiven and you trust me?" he asked.

"I do forgive you....Its me i dont trust." I mutterd.

"Care to explain?"

"I dont trust myself to be enough. I feel like you deserve better." I whisperd. I heard him take in a steady breath.

"On the contrary i beleive i deserve less than you. Your better than i deserve." I heard him whisper.

"Were a pretty messed up pair, huh?" I asked. He snorted.

"I guess were good for eachother."

I heard Charlie banging on my door.

"I have to go Edward." I murmerd sadly.

"Okay....I love you."

"I forgive you." I murmerd. he hung up.....

EdwardsPOV

So Bella had forgiven me, she had even said she loved me. Today had been a crazy day but well worth it. I wasnt as in big trouble as she was. My parents understood my reasoning behind the incident. I fell asleep thinking of my love.

I dreamed mostly of her. When i woke up it was 12:47am. I needed to see her. I had dreamed of her face and i wanted to see it in reality. I knew my parents would be asleep, i had to see her. I wanted to tell her i loved her in person. I creaked my door open, all the lights were off. I smiled to myself, i needed to see her....now. I didnt want to make alot of noise so i decided my window was the best option. I opend it as wide as it would go. It wasnt that big off a jump. it was mostly grass. I climbed out and stood on my roof. I was about 10 feet in the air. It wouldnt hurt me, i jumped lithley onto the grass. Then i was running....

I ran the whole way, anxious to see her face. Seeing it in my mind made me run that much faster. When i got to her house, all the lights were off. The tree on the side of the house went to her window. I climbed it, and held myself to a branch as i made my way to her window. I flicked it a few times, then i saw her sleepless face open it..

"Edward what are you doing?" She hissed. I laughed.

"I had to see you." I murmerd. She smiled.

"Edward, nows not the time. Charlie will kill you if we get caught."

"Who says we'll get caught?" I asked warrily. She smiled again. "Come with me, its nice out tonight." I purred. She sighed...

"Where?" she asked.

"Youll see." She put up a finger and dissapeared from the window. I waited.

She reappeared, apparently she had changed, she swung a leg over the railing, i put my hands out incase she fell. She whisperd to me when she stood on the brach.

"Charlie will surely kill me."

"He doesnt have to know." Then i grabbed her hand and led her back to the trunk. I jumped down and landed on my feet. She sat down on the branch, i put my hands up to her.

"Ill catch you." I promised. She nodded and scooted off the branch. I caught her and set her on her feet.

Tonight would surley get us introuble, but i was willing to risk it for this girl. I loved her more than anything. I was changing for her and it was well worth it. This girl has become my obssession....

* * *

**AN:what do ya think?**

**I want 10 reviews for the next**

**chapter;D**

**do me proud.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for the reviews**

**and sorry for the late updates:/**

**here you go:)**

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward was kidnapping me. He caught me when i scooted off the branch. I knew damn well Charlie would kill me. It was pretty cold out so i zipped my jacket up farther.

"Where are we going?" I questioned. He smiled and grabbed my wrist.

"Im not sure yet." he whisperd.

Then we were running.

We ran right in the middle of the empty slick wet road. We ran for fun, i started laughing when we reached the end of my block.

"Seriously Edward..." I giggled. I was just happy to be out of the house and be with him. We stopped running and walked.

"Im not sure Bells. I'll tell you when i find that out myself." he kept my hand in his.

The air was breezy and pretty chilly. He wrapped a arm around me when i began to shiver. I didnt know how long we walked for. We barley talked. We didnt need to ruin this perfect moment with unneeded chatter. He then stepped off the sidewalk and into a field. I followed. I wasnt sure where we were. He led me down to the middle of the field. The grass was a astonishing shade of green in the moonlight. It was a perfect night for star watching. I watched as Edward let go of my hand and plopped down on the moist grass. He put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes. I looked back up at the moon. It was a perfect circle. Very pretty. I sighed and sat down, it soaked my jeans so i pulled my hood on over my hair and put my head on the grass.

He grabbed my hand suddenly and brought our intertwined fingers inbetween us.

"I love you." He mermurd. And how could i not love him? I had forgiven him.

"As i love you." I whisperd. He squeezed my fingers.

I smiled and looked back up at the moon. I began to let my mind wonder.

I had forgiven Edward for his mistake. I had begun to trust him. And i was loving him more and more every second. He was changing for me, and i was forgiveing him in the process. I didnt forgive him because im weak and had to. I forgave him because i know he's only human and everyone makes mistakes. He just happend to make a big one, a one that i would never forget. But none the less i forgave him. And i did love him. More than i should. Sometimes people only forgive someone because they cant stand their life without that person. I had tried to live without Edward, and it didnt work out too well. he was my safe harbor. And i guess nothing made sense anymore to me. I replayed Charlies question from earlier. _"What is happening with you? Why are you acting like this?"_ To be honest i had no idea. I guess from the outside i looked like i was changing into a completley different person. But i think i just have finally found myself. I wasnt a bad person, i was just not the innocent person i was before. I was finding myself, and i liked what i found. I had lived my whole life not appreciating the small things in life; like this...Edwards warm hand around mine. Two years ago i would never have thought Edward would be my love interest. Life proves people can change, and love can come from the people you never recognized. I wanted to trust myself to be good enough for him, but i still couldnt do it. How could i have ever been so lucky? He was my world now, without him i would be a black pit of nothingness. I looked back at his face....

His skin glowed in the moonlight. I wanted to touch his face, it felt like a mirrage. Like he wasnt real. His lips looked plump and soft. I wanted so badly to kiss him. I sat up, my hood feel back to my shoulders. Edward looked up at me.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head. I tugged on his hand and he sat up aswell. Our faces were inches apart. I felt him freeze beside me.

"No..." I whisperd. I inclined my head and rested my hand on his neck. I bent my lips to his. When our lips met, he brought his hands to my cheeks. He kissed me back. I wrapped my hands into his hair. This kiss had been better than the few we had before. Even our first kiss. I smiled against his lips and bent my face back. He brought his lips to my neck, he whisperd into my ear...

"Im sorry." he kissed the hollow beneath my ear. I silenced him with another kiss.

I pulled away again, i didnt want to...but i had to.

"Charlies gonna kill me." I laughed. He put a hand on my cheek.

"I'll never let him touch you." He whisperd. We layed back down, my head on his chest.

"I wish this could be easier. No complications." I mumbled. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Me too." We fell silent again. He kept running his fingers through my hair. Then he spoke again..

"Why dont we....run away? We could leave everyone else behind us. It could be just me and you. And you could go to art school and everything." He encouraged.

"I wish.... But i dont think....Its that easy."

"Bella. We could just leave, never come back. Think about it. How easier life would be." I rolled my eyes.

"It wouldnt be easy. Just....stay here....with me." I whisperd. I hugged him closer. He changed his strategy.

"Of course. I'll be anywhere you are." I nodded and closed my eyes. I fell asleep...

Edward's POV

Bella had fallen asleep a while ago. I held her tighter to my chest. She had kissed me as well. Something i had been wanting since day 1. I smiled up at the sky, i couldnt begin to believe the courage and faith i was feeling. I felt as if i was on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down. I had the girl that wanted me more than life itself, and i had the girl that i wanted more than everything combined. Bella was my life and soul. Without her i couldnt function. I loved her more than words could describe. I had changed myself to gain exceptence from her and i had recieved it. I didnt even bother sleeping. I watched as Bella slept across my chest.

When dawn began to break, i knew i had to take her back home. Charlie would flip out if he woke up and Bella was gone. I sighed and nudged her gently.

"Bella....Love we need to get you home." i whisperd. She grunted and flipped her eyes open. "Morning Hun." I mermurd. She blushed. I bent my head to hers and placed a kiss on her lips. Then i stood up, bringing Bella up with me.

"Come on Bells." She sighed and grabbed my hand. I walked her home.

When we got there i helped her up her tree and into her window. The sun was jut riseing now. I followed her into her bed, then wrapped the sheets around her. I kissed her forhead.

"Get some rest Bella." I whisperd.

"Stay...please." She begged. I shook my head. How much i would have loved to, i couldnt.

"I cant....Im sorry." She nodded and i bent my head back to hers. I placed another kiss on her lips. Then pulled away. "I love you." I whisperd, then i ducked out her window..

For once in almost a month a felt whole again.

* * *

**AN:Like it?**

**Review please..**

**i need 11 reviews;D**

**do me proud.**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

AN:

**Okay so i guess you earned the next chapter:/**

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up about 7 when Charlie walked into my room. He sat down on the edge of my bed, i sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Bells...Can we just talk like two normal beings?" He asked in a parental voice. I nodded, still dazed.

He took in a big breath.

"Okay Bells, im tired of being the bad guy. I want you to be happy. But i cant give you what you want when.....your constantly changing yourself. I mean really Bells? You were never one to fight, now here you are suspended. This sort of behavior had never come from you. And i wont tolerate it. I dont want you to hate me for punishing you, but....i feel like thats the only control i have over you anymore. And i dont think that Cullen kid is a good role model for you. I honestly dont think your making a good decision by being around him. Please......just.....dont make mistakes that will hurt you later on. I dont think i can live through loseing you. Not after all that has happend." He sighed.

I knew i was hurting Charlie by doing the things i was. But i was a teenager, and lifes about making mistakes. And i was sure Edward would be the best part of my teenage life. I didnt want to lose any part of him.

"Dad...Im sorry. Its just....I know i'm not the best daughter, but I do love you. I know you dont think Edward's good for me but, dont make me stay away from him. He's one of the best things to happen to me. Dad...just please?" I begged. I didnt want to be taken away from the one thing i loved. I couldnt live through something like that. I had been put through staying away from him, it ended with me in a hospital. I was safer with him. I knew he was gritting his teeth.

"Bells. You could do better than him. He's nothing but trouble, i dont want you to get hurt by him. I dont want you to make mistakes that you'll later regret." He pointed.

"Dad, he's changing. He's changing for me. He wont hurt me. Dad.....I wont ever regret being with him." I mumbled.

If there was one mistake i could have done, it was not trusting him. I would never regret loving him.

"Bells. People can change, but they can also change back. You'll regret ever being with him when he breaks your heart." I could sense he wasnt gonna back down on this squabble.

"He wont break my heart! He loves me." I scowled at my bed sheets.

"Honey. How can you love him? He did hurt you before didnt he?" He asked.

"Dad, it was my fault! I do love him. I wont stay away from him." I stated.

"Wich brings up my other subject." He mumbled.

"Wich is?" I asked impatiently.

"Just please....be safe if you wont listen to me about staying away from him. I know he's been around the block. I dont want you getting any diseases...or pregnant." He whisperd. My eyes opend wide.

"Omg dad. Please leave." I was embarassed. I didnt even want to be in the same room with him.

"Hun just tell me....If your being safe." His face was beat red too.

"Dad!!" I groaned. He put his hands up defensivley.

"Okay okay." He stood up and went to the door. "I do love you Isabella." Then he shut my door. I stayed in bed. Too mortified to move.

When i heard Charlie's cruiser pull away i finally moved. I was still red. Oh god. He had tried to have the sex talk with me. I groaned. THere was only one voice i wanted to hear right now. I dialed Edwards number. He answerd on the 4th ring.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Oh...did i wake you? Im sorry, i'll call you back." I mumbled.

"No no. Its fine. Whats up?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"My morning has started off pretty awkward." I laughed.

"What?" He asked skeptically. I took in a big breath, trying not to laugh.

"Charlie tried to have a sex talk with me." I could hear him laughing in the background.

"Really? Im sorry Bells but thats funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh...Anyway, Charlie left. I miss you." I whisperd.

"Would you like me to come over?" He asked sarcastically.

"Very much. But only if you can, i dont want you to have to sneak out." No need for him to get in more trouble.

"No it's fine. They didnt actually ground me. I'll come now if you'd like?" He asked.

"I'd like that very much." I whisperd.

"I'll see you in a few?" He asked.

"Yes." The line dissconected.

I suddenly threw myself out of bed and ran to the shower. I had to make it a quickie. I washed my hair and shaved. It was only about 5 minutes and i was already out and wrapping a towel around myself. I went back into my room and threw on a pair of shorts and a vneck t-shirt. I was brushing my hair when the doorbell rang. It sent my heart into a flurry. I ran down the stairs 2 at a time. But being me i tripped. I quickly got back up and opend the door a little too fast.

"Hi" I breathed. He looked at me and laughed.

"Im gonna take a guess and say you fell? I heard the thump." I blushed and he put a hand on my cheek. "Good morning." he whisperd.

"It is a good morning." I whisperd back. I leaned my face into his palm. He came in and i shut the door behind me. He turned back around to face me...

"You look....beautiful." He smiled down at me. I blushed again. How many times was i gonna blush today?

"Thanks." i said dazed. I was lost in his green orbs.

I grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I could make you breakfast." I asked. He took a seat at the table.

"Hmm...sure." I nodded and grabbed a frying pan.

I was scrabbling the eggs, he just sat there staring at me. I tried not to look at him, i knew id blush again. When the eggs finished i put them on a plate for him and set them infront of him. I sat down next to him.

"Thanks." He said. he popped a spoonful into his mouth, he instantly smiled. "These are really really good Bells." He said. I blushed again. Scooping some into my mouth.

"Im the cook in the family." I mumbled. He smiled.

We ate in silence. It was somewhat peaceful. When he finished i took the plates to the sink. I was washing them when i felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. It startled me and soap bubbles splashed everywhere.

Edward let out a booming laugh. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." He finally whisperd. I shiverd when he kissed my neck. When i finished the dishes i turned in his arms, so i was faceing him. My back pressed against the counter.

"As i love you." I whisperd into his chest. I tilted my head up, and he placed a kiss on my lips.

This kiss started out like many others we had shared, but it instanly changed, it had more passion. I couldnt put my finger on it, but this kiss had reminded me of another kiss we shared. It immediatly was lost from my thoughts when Edward pressed me into the counter. He grabbed my waist and lifted me onto it. We didnt brake the kiss. I wrapped my legs around him, i wanted more of him pressed against my body. The warmth was unbelievable. I gasped in as much air as i could when he released my lips. They did not move from my skin though, they simply moved to my neck. It surprised me when he grunted and picked me up. I didnt care where we were going aslong as i was with him. I kept our lips intact as he carried me to the stairs and to my room.

I had a feeling of what was to come. I had a sense of deja vu. I pressed myself harder against him....

* * *

**AN:**

**Wonder what their gonna do**

**O-o**

***Shifty eyes***

**Okay so ill update again after**

**10 reviews:)**

**sound resonable?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:Thanks guys:)**

**i got like 30 reviews for the**

**last chap...**

**you deserve this:)**

**here....**

* * *

Bella's POV

I had a voice yelling at me in the back of my head. I knew this was wrong, that i should stop him...but i didnt want to. I wanted him to make his mark on me. I wanted to be his. I continued to kiss him back, I knew we had reached my bedroom. He set me on my feet, never breaking the kiss. He continued to push me back, till the back of my knees touched the bed. I fell back and he gladly followed. He hoverd over me, kissing me with as much passion as he could put out. I wrapped my fingers around his neck, guiding him closer to me.

He removed his lips from mine, only to move them down my jaw line and to my neck. I took in as much air as I could. Gasping and tugging at his hair. The voice still screamed at me, telling me to stop this before it got out of control. I couldnt rememeber why we should stop. All i felt was Edward, and i wanted more. I didnt know what came over me, my fingers lingerd to his shirt, lifting it up slightly. He acknowledged what I wanted to do. He sat up and I pulled his shirt off. My hands ran across his chest. He leaned back down and continued to kiss me.

I couldnt control myself, he felt all too good. I couldnt think of the consequences, he was clouding up my mind. I felt his cold hands move to the hem of my shirt. He lifted it up, exposing my stomach. I inhaled a deep breath when his cold hands made contact with me. He slowly lifted it. He managed to get it off me, only breaking the kiss momentarily. He ran his hands across my stomach and he moved them higher. They rested right below my breasts. I grasped at his jaw, bringing his face to mine again.

My mind began to click when he brushed his palm against my bra. I understood then why I couldnt let this go on any further. I loved him, but I was not at all ready for a comintment like this. He moved his lips to my collarbone, i shiverd. For a second i decided it didnt matter. But it faded quickly. I didnt want to dissapoint myself, nor my father. I tried to speak then....

"Ed....Edward." I stutterd. He continued to kiss my neck.

"Hmmm.." The vibrations made me shiver in delight.

"Edward...stop." I panted. At first he was hesitent. I knew i had pushed this too far, and it wouldnt be easy to just stop. I put my hands on his chest. Shoving just a bit.

"Edward, please....I dont want to do this." I whisperd. He stopped moving for a second, then he groaned and fell beside me.

I saw that his chest was heaving up and down, he was panting. I rolled to my side, so i could see his face.

"Im sorry." I whisperd. He looked at me.

"No...I am. I shouldnt have taken it that far." He moved my hair from my eyes.

I kissed his shoulder than cuddled to his side. I knew it would be bad if Charlie were to catch us. I heard the mail truck pull passed our house then. Mine as well go see if i got anything. I pulled from his arms. I once again couldnt find my shirt, so i quickly threw on his, i dashed downstairs. He followed behind me, still shirtless. I went outside and grabbed the mail. There was a thick manila envalope. It was adressed to me.

I looked at the return address, It was from the highest art school in Washington. I felt a spark fly through my body. I ran back to the house, Edward was in the living room, turning the tv on. I bounded into the room, he looked at me startled.

"Edward! I got a letter from the art school!" I jupped on the couch, right next to him. He pulled me to his chest.

"Whats it say? Did you get in?" he asked, the enthusiasm was the same as mine. I flipped it around in my hands. I suddenly felt afraid to open it. What if they rejected me? "Whats the matter?" he asked, hugging me tighter.

"What if its a rejection?" I asked quielty. He laughed in my ear.

"Why would they reject you?" He asked. He grabbed the envelope out of my hands and slid his finger underneath the opening. He pulled out a few sheets of paper. He studied it carefully, he showed no sign of emotion. I began to get anxious.

"Whats it say?" I asked worriedly.

"Dear Isabella Swan." He said in a sad voice. Oh no, they rejected me. he looked at me, then smiled. "Were happy to inform you that you have been accepted into our college." he announced more happily. My mouth fell open.

They had accepted me.

"Your kidding me?" I asked. he smiled and shook his head. I snatched the paper from his hands. I re-read the line over and over again. I had been accepted into the best art school in Washington. I gasped.

"OMG!" I mouthed. He took this time to bend his lips to mine, he gave me a gentle kiss.

"Congrats love." He whisperd. I threw my arms around his neck. Bringing him into a hug.

I went through every page, reading the requirments, and my schedule. I saved the last paper for a reason. It was the tuition. It said it costed 10,00$ for the year. I sighed, no way could i get that money. And i knew Charlie wouldnt pay for it. I'd have to confront him about this later. Edward brought me into his chest.

"I have some news too." He said. he didnt sound too excited.

"What?" He sighed and looked back at me.

"I got my acceptence letter today too." He breathed. My eyes lit up.

"Really? Where?" i asked. I was excited to hear were he was going. He pursed his lips.

"To the college down in Seattle." He whisperd. I smiled at first, then my face fell. He understood.

Our colleges were 4 hours apart. The whole acceptence didnt sound as good now. It was gonna seperate me from him. My eyebrows furrowed.

"We'll be seperated." I whisperd. He used his index finger to smooth out my brows.

"I know." he breathed.

"You know what? I'll just go to College with you." i said. His face mimicked one of horror.

"No no Bella. You got accepted into a really good school, i wont let you refuse it." He said quickly. I leaned my head aginst his shoulder.

"But it's the only way to stay with you." I mumbled. He smoothed my hair back.

"I'll visit you every chance i get." He whisperd, then he kissed my forhead.

I layed with him on the couch. It turned 7, and i knew Charlie would be home. Edward had to leave. I reluctantly gave him his shirt back. I put on a button up shirt and walked him to his car. He turned to stand infront of me. He put a hand on my cheek.

"I love you." He whisperd. He bent down to kiss my lips. I stepped up on my toes to reach him. I kissed him back. Then all too soon he pulled away.

"Bye." I whisperd. He gave me a half smile then got into his car. I watched as he pulled out, the i waved as he left my street.

Nearly 3 minutes later Charlie walked in. I was cooking.

"Hey kiddo." he said, he took a seat at the table.

"Hey dad." I mumbled. He noticed my sad mood.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. I bit my lip. Deliberating whether or not to tell him. Mine as well be honest.

"I got some mail today." i said, turning the steak over. He nodded and flipped the paper open. "I got a acceptence into a college." He put his paper down and smiled at me.

"Really?" he asked, he looked excited. "Where?"

"The uh....really good art school down in Port Angeles." I mumbled. His face fell.

"You applied there?" he asked, he sounded a bit mad. I simply nodded, keeping my eyes on the dinner. "Bella? I told you I didnt want you to go there."

"I know but......I want to go there more than you know. Only the best's artist's get in there." I said.

"Bella! I will not waste my money for you to draw. I told you this once, i will not tell you again." he roared.

"What if i payed myself?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that kid." he said. he turned back to his paper. I grinded my teeth together to keep from crying.

I had gotten into one of the best colleges and he didnt want me to go? I didnt understand him. I sighed and handed him his dinner. I didnt even bother eating. I headed for the stairs.

"Are'nt you gonna eat?" he asked as i passed him.

"Not hungry." I snapped. I took the stairs two at a time.

When i got into my bed i plopped down. I felt a little tired. I picked my phone up off the table in my room. I had one text.

_What did your dad say?_ I sighed and texted Edward back.

_Of course he doesnt approve._ I hated him for trying to steal my dream. I had a text a minute later.

_Dont listen to him. Do what makes you happy. I love you. Sleep tight my dear, dream happy dreams._ I smiled and text back.

_I love you too. I'll call you when i wake up. Sleep well._ i sent it and set my phone back on my nightstand.

I sighed, today had gone from good to bad. I was gonna be far away from him in College. Thankfully college didnt start soon. We had about 3 weeks left of school. Then we graduated. I could hardly wait for graduation, but the college part had me depressed. I didnt want to leave him. I hugged my pillow tighter, it still smelt like him from the s'morning. I fell asleep dreaming of him. This was one of my favorite dreams. Anything that involved him was a dream i could not forget. I loved him.....

* * *

**AN:You like it?**

**10 reviews please:)**

**I know your capable of it**

**:)**

**thanks....**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:Thanks for the reviews**

**:)**

* * *

Edward's POV

Graduation had come quickly. It seemed as if school started just yesterday, but nope, me and Bella had graduated. It was only a matter of time before we both went to college. This was a touchy subject with Bella and I. I had offerd many times to go to the community college by her, but she wouldnt let me offer. If we did end up going to different schools then I would come see her everyday. I didnt care if it was 4 hours, i would be here.

Charlie was still being arrogant about Bella going to art school. I even came over myself to talk to him about it. The old man was stuborn. I was helping Bella as much as I could with money, she wouldnt accept it from me if i just gave it to her. She got a job down at a hiking store to pay for tuition. Wich was basically impossible. Good thing she already had 2,000 in her banking account.

It was the worst time of day right now, when Bella went to work. It was always sad to have to leave her. I drove her to and from work, just to beable to see her more often. Charlie was still upset about us seeing eachother, but he atleast let me see her. Every once and a while i spent the night at her house, without him knowing of course. I would climb her window, we would cuddle. We still hadnt crossed our boundairy line. I respected her enough to wait. It was hard though.

Only another hour and I could go pick Bella up from work. I sat on the couch, staring at the t.v. not really watching it. I wanted to hold her in my arms so bad. I sighed....

"Someone looks lonley." A voice said behind me. I didnt need to turn to know who it was. Alice plopped down on the couch next to me. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing.." I lied. I was deperatley missing my love.

"You miss Bells?" She asked in a sad mocking voice. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. "Tell ya what i'll do..." She began, i turned to look at her. I raised my eyebrow. "I'll call Charlie and ask if Bella can sleep here tonight, then you two can bask in eachothers abstenance." She laughed. I scowled at her. The first part wasnt half bad though.

"Would you ask?" I pleaded. She deliberated for a moment.

"Sure...But." She began. I sighed, she would have to turn it around like this wouldnt she?

"But what?" I breathed.

"You have to wash my Porsche." She said.

"Fine." She smiled and pulled her cell out. She dialed a number.

"Hey Charlie!" She chimed. I heard a buzzing voice come from the reciever. "Yeah, its Alice. How are you?" She held the phone away from her ear, listening as Charlie told her about some fishing trip that sounded boring. She chimed in at the right time. "Oh really? That sounds like fun. Hey i have a favor?" She said sweetly. My sister was a genious. "Oh nothing big, just wandering if Bella could spend the night at my house tonight. It's just me and my other friend Rose..Everyone else is leaving to go on a hiking trip." I felt bad for having her lie to chief Swan. But if it meant i got to spend time with my Bella, then so be it. She smiled and gushed a big "Thank you." into the phone. She flipped it shut with a flick of her wrist.

"Happy?" she asked. I smiled.

"Very." I replied. She rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. I looked at the clock, another 30 minutes and I could see her beautiful face. I heaved myself off the couch and went into the kitchen, Esme was making a cake.

"Hey mom." I said. She smiled and poured her batter into a pan. "Do you mind if Bella spends the night?" I asked. I knew Esme adored Bella. She was the one girl I dated that Esme approved of. She rose her eyebrows.

"Uhh....I dont mind i guess. But she'll have to sleep in Alice's room." She noted.

"Why?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Edward...I just dont want of having you two in the same room together over night." She whisperd. I glared at her.

"What? Its not like we'll do anything." I added.

"Edward, its not that i dont trust you. But I dont like the idea of it."

"Whats wrong. You let Emmett and Alice sleep in the same room when evreyone else spends the night.!" I said.

"Im not okay with it. I mean...I trust you to be safe an all..." she said.

"Mom...I wish i didnt have to say this but, we havent done anything like that. And we both have no immediate plans to change that." I said. We werent ready for that commitment.

"I'll think about it." She finally said when she figured i wouldnt give up either.

"Thanks mom." I dipped my finger in the batter and grabbed my keys.

I drove down the familiar road to Bella's work. She was standing outside waiting for me. I stopped the car and she got in. She turned her neck and gave me a kiss.

"Hey." She breathed. I smiled.

"I missed you." I whisperd. I grabbed her hand. "I have some news too. Your dad is letting you spend the night." I said. She looked at me like i was insane. "We'll he actually thinks im out of town, but still." i said. She smiled.

"Okay." She smiled. I took her to her house to get her stuff. I went in with her.

Bella's POV

When we got in Charlie was watching a game.

"Hi dad." I breathed. He gave me a questioning look.

"Hey. I thought Edward here was supposed to be out of town?" I looked at Edward, he smiled.

"I am. Im dropping Bella off at my house then were all leaving." He lied. I didnt feel bad. Charlie grunted and watched the game.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him upstairs. I grabbed my overnight bag and set it ontop of my bed. Edward sat on my bed too. I went to my dresser and grabbed a few shirts, and pants. I threw them in along with some undergarments. I heard Edward chuckle, i turned around and gaped at him.

He was twirling my bra around. Laughing at my reaction.

"Edward!" I gasped. He smiled and flung it at me. I caught it and placed it back in the bag.

"Sorry. I couldnt resist." He whisperd. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me ontop of him. He kissed me. I felt him smile against my lips. I pulled away and stood up, grabbing my other things. I packed them and zipped up the bag. Edward grabbed my bag for me, slinging it over his shoulder. He motioned for me to go ahead of him. I walked downstairs and passed Charlie.

"Bye dad." I called.

"Yeah huh." He was intensly watching his game. I ducked out the door with Edward behind me.

He threw the bag in the back and opend my door. It had began to drizzle. He got in beside me. The car ride was silent, he held my hand and we listend to music. It was becoming gray outside. Like a big storm was coming. He grabbed my bag again and we dashed into his house.

I was greated by Emmett and Alice in the living room. Rose and Jasper were there too. Emmett spoke.

"Yo Bells." I smiled at him. Edward took me upstiars into his room. He threw the bag on the floor and we came back downstairs. He plopped down on the couch beside Emmett. He tugged on my waist an i fell ontop of him. I cuddled to his chest. They were watching a movie. I didnt really watch it, i just watched the colors on the screen. A while later Esme called everyone in for dinner.

It didnt surprise me that Rose and Jasper were spending the night. They always did. Esme had made a casserole. It was good. I didnt talk much during dinner. After that it had gotten pretty late. Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett went upstiars. Edward spoke then...

"Does it not bother you that Emmett and Alice sleep with other people in their room?" he asked. Esme scowled at him. I had obviously missed this convosation.

"No, because i trust them. You on the other hand, i know how you work." She smiled at a private joke. What were they talking about?

"What are you talking about?" i asked. Edward sighed.

"My mom doesnt trust me enough to let you sleep in my room tonight." He breathed. I blushed a little. I looked up at Esme. She was looking at me.

"Honeslty Esme....I promise you nothing will happen." I assured her. She pressed her lips together.

"See, i trust her." She scolded Edward. "I swear though, if anything happens you'll have to deal with your father." She added. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Yeah okay." He grabbed my hand and we went upstairs.

It was just as i remeber it. I was suddenly feeling tired though. I grabbed my pajamas from my bag and my toilettaries bag.

"I'll be right back." I said. I went down the hall and to the bathroom.

I put my shorts on and tank top. Then i brushed my teeth, removing all traces of cassarole. I ran the brush through my hair till it was super soft. I sighed and walked back out into the hallway. I passed Emmetts room, i heard a faint moaning. I quicked my pace a little embarassed. I made it to Edward's room and shut the door. He walked out of his closet. He was in his plaid pajama bottems, and shirtless. I took in a breath and put my things back into my bag.

I tried to keep my eyes to myself, they failed miserably. He caught me looking at him, his cheeks lifted. He smiled. He got on one side of the bed and I the other. I helped him pull back the sheets. We got in at the same time. He layed down and i layed down with my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. I could hear his steady heart beat. It relaxed me and made sleep come more easier. Edward spoke then, disrupting my relaxed state.

"Bells....You know I dont mind going to a college near you." I sighed. He had been trying to get me to let him change out of the University of Washington to a tiny community college down the street from mine. I wasnt having that. I wasnt gonna let him ruin his life because of me.

"Nope." i popped the p. He groaned.

"Your not making this easier ya know." He added.

"I know but....We'll see eachother still." i added.

"Yeah Bells, but 4 hours apart is long. I could just be 4 minutes from you if you want me to." he pleaded. I knew he didnt want to be apart. And neither did i, but i wasnt gonna let him pass this up.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" I asked.

"Fine." He mumbled.

I knew he was mad about this situation. But i always tried to cheer him up. He flicked the light off and pulled away from me to lay on his side.

"No..." I protested. He turned his head to face mine.

"What?" he asked concerned. I looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Hold me." I whisperd. I knew i couldnt sleep without him wrapping his arms around me. I saw his face soften from the dim light of the moon. He turned back over. He wrapped his arms tight around me, crushing me to his body. He kissed my forhead.

"Theres nothing in this world i would want more." he whisperd.

He bent his lips to mine. I layed my head back on his chest. His heart beat once again pounding under my ear, i drifted to sleep......

* * *

**AN:**

**You like it?**

**How about 15 reviews?:)**

**I have faith in you guys**

**XD**

**do it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:thanks for the reviews:)**

* * *

Edward's POV

Time was passing quickly. It was only another 2 days till we left for different colleges. I still tried to convince her it wasnt too late to transfer schools. She would just shake her head, stuborn. I was over at her house. Charlie was there, he only let me over because I was helping Bella pack. I hid the pain in my heart very well. I was not looking forward to her leaving. Was not something i antisipated. Charlie had left to go get the pizza he had orderd. I sighed and sat down on Bella's bed. She gave me a concerned look.

"Edward....you okay." I pressed my lips together, and shook my head.

"How could I be okay?" I whisperd. The love of my life was leaving me. She stood at the foot of her bed, her hands ran through her hair.

"It's just a measly 4 hours Edward." She murmerd. I heard the pain in her voice.

"I cant imagine not seeing you everday." I whisperd. I wound my arms around her waist. I pulled her to my chest.

"I know." She rested her head in the crook of my neck. "I'll miss you." She whisperd. I patted her hair.

"It'll be okay."

I would have easily turned down the scholarship to be with her. She had raise enough money for first semesters tuition. Charlie was still crabby about it. She had worked many double shifts to earn what she could. I kept helping her pack, stuffing clothes and stuff into her suitcase. It felt odd, like i was packing up old memories, as if i would never see them again. I scowled at the laundry i was helping her pack. Why couldnt she just let me trade schools, id be down the street from her. Much easier than the dilema we were faceing. I silently placed more objects into her bag.

It soon began to grow late and Esme was expecting me home soon. I gave Bella a goodnight kiss and ducked out her door. I drove home, I was frustrated....I couldnt let Bella do this. She wasnt gonna take herself out of my life that easily. I loved her. Tomorrow would be just as worse. She would be leaving.

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward left in a grumpy mood. I knew it was because I was leaving the day after tomorrow. I tried numerous times to cheer him up....He was still tense. I sighed when i watched him drive away, it was pouring outside. I went back inside. Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch, i left him. I went back upstairs to finish packing my things. I went back to my half filled suitcase. I scowled at the clothes scatterd on my bed. I tried despertaly to pack clothes that I actually liked. Wasnt real easy. I became frustrated and pushed my suitcase on the floor, along with the clothes and flopped onto my bed.

It was making me guilty to hurt him like this. I knew how he must have felt everytime I told him It would be okay. That we could have a long distance relationship. I had gotten into the art school of my dreams, and he had gotten accepted to the University of Washington. We were both excited for eachother but....Being so far had made the excitment fade. I knew I wouldnt be able to stay away from him for a entire college year. I mean yeah, we'd see eachother often. But not much, 4 hours was a long car ride.

This was making me stressed. I knew leaving him was not something i could do. But was it worth it? Was going to art school worth losing Edward? I couldnt decide. I wanted both of them so badly. How could I only choose one? It didnt seem possible. I wanted both, and there was no way i could have both. I wasnt much in the mood for sleep, but I forced myself to sleep. I needed the rest, tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

When i woke up the next morning, it felt like claustrophobia was creeping in the air. It felt weird, the light outside was dark and cloudy. A rainy day. I sighed, today would be my last day in Forks. I had no clue how Edward would take today? I wanted to make it up to him today. For leaving, but i couldnt find anything I knew he would absolutley want. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I picked my phone up from the table and headed to the bathroom. I had a text from Edward. He told me to call him when i woke up. I looked out the window. Charlie was gone. I dialed his number, he answerd.

"Hey." He breathed into the phone. he seemed upset.

"Hi." I whisperd back.

"May I come over?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I perked up. I wanted to see him, bad.

"K, ill be there soon."

I got dressed and headed downstairs. I was eating my cherrios when the door bell rang. I hurried to the door, eager to see his face. I met his warm green eyes, then i was lost. He stepped in and gave me a kiss. He looked weird, he had bags under his eyes, like he hadnt slept. I traced the bruise like shadows with my thumb.

"Whats wrong?" I whisperd. He shrugged.

"I couldnt sleep." he whisperd. I rested my head against his chest.

"Why?"

"Ive been dreading today." He murmerd into my hair.

"Edward...." I protested. "Please....dont" i begged. I didnt want him to be unhappy.

I tilted my head up and stared into his eyes. He pressed his lips to mine.

"Im sorry love....Its just something i dont want to go through...." he sighed into my hair.

I dragged him up to my room, i still need help packing. He sat on my bed as i began to rummage through various items. I packed this and that, not really looking at what i was packing. I watched hoplessly as Edward moped on my bed. Not dareing to look at me. It had taken me 3 hours to get everything packed, i had 3 suitcases and a duffle bag. I needed things to last me a few months. I knew the dorm rooms werent gonna be all that big, so i packed lightly.

When i was finished i zipped the bag up. Edward still had not said a word. I went to him, sitting on his lap. He pulled me to his chest.

"Stop mopeing." I mumbled into his chest.

"Thats a hard thing to do when the love of your life is leaving you." He said. I bent my head to his lips.

A sudden idea came to me, something I knew he would want, and cheer him up. I flopped off him and rolled to the side, grabing his collar so he came down ontop of me. I kissed him. I had taken him by surprise, but he kissed back.

His lips moved to my neck, my hands moved to his shirt, lifting it a bit. I felt him pause for a second.

"Edward...Please?" I asked. I knew giving him this would make up for the distance. And truth be told...i was ready. I began to unbutton my shirt. His wrists caught mine.

"Id rather not....now." He whisperd. I was confused? Wasnt this what he had wanted for so long? I was practically giving in...and he refused.

"Why?" I breathed. Trying to escape his grasp.

"Because...it will be that much harder when you leave." He whisperd. He sat up.

I felt a pang of sadness run through me. He didnt want to do something to make us attached, when he knew we werent going to be together long. I knew what he was feeling. It wasnt hard to get. I took in a breath.

"Im sorry." i whisperd. he turned around and put a hand on my cheek,

"Never be sorry my love. Your following your dreams, thats what ive wanted you to do ever since I fell inlove with you." I nodded. He brought me into a hug. His heart beat was low and barley noticeable.

I spent the whole day wrapped in his arms. I kept my head on his chest. I didnt want to move, i knew my time with him was limited. It had become dark and I knew Charlie would be home soon. Edward pulled away.

"I should go. I need to get up early to see you before you leave." I nodded and he grabbed my hand. Leading me downstairs. I walked him to his car.

He turned around before getting in.

"I love you." he whisperd. I smiled and he kissed me. "I'll be here bright and early."

I nodded.

"Bye." i whisperd.

He got into his car and drove off. I watched as he made the final turn. Then he was gone.....

I didnt get alot of sleep.

When i woke up in the morning it was early. Mabey 6. Charlie was downstairs getting ready for work. He greated me.

"Morning Bells." he chimed. i smiled. He was standing by the door. He extended his arms for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Holding him tighter. I would miss him.

"Just wanted to say goodbye before you left." He kissed the top of my head. "Love you Bells. Call me when you get there?" he asked. i nodded. He unwrapped his arms and took a step to the door.

"Bye dad." i whisperd. Then he was off to work. I trugged to the kitchen, sad.

It felt odd to say goodbye to Charlie. I had stayed with him my whole life, now i was leaving him. how would he survive? he couldnt cook. I smiled then decided he'd make do with take out. I went to start soem breakfast, i needed to eat before i took the 4 hour drive out there. After i finished i got dressed. I was putting my shirt on when i hear a light rap at the door. Edward was here. I ran down the stairs two at a time. i flung the door open. I frowned at what i saw. He had a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a sullen expression.

"Was this necassary?" I asked. he gave me a grim smile. He handed me the flowers and walked past me.

"Just wanted to make this unhappy moment brighter." He mumbled. I sighed and went into the kitchen, i put them in water.

I glanced at the clock. It was almost 7. I needed to be at the College by 12 to check in. I sighed, it was time for me to go. Edward knew aswell.

"Shall i get your luggage?" he asked politley. I didnt answer. He went upstairs anyway, he came back down with my things. He set them down and opend the door to put them in the truck. I helped him.

When everything was in, he turned to me.

"I guess you need to go." he mumbled. I nodded. I began to feel emotional. I felt trator tears begin to fill my eyes. He put a hand on my cheek and wiped them away. "Please dont cry." he choked. I knew i would make him cry too. It made me break down even more. I couldnt stand leaving him. He crushed me to his chest, shushing me. he rubbed my back. I turned to look at his face. He had tears briming his eyes. This was a goodbye neither of us wanted to deal with.

"Im sorry." I sniffed, he nodded and stroked my cheek.

"I know. I'll come see you when i can." He whisperd. He gave me another hug. Then he bent his lips to mine.

We had kissed for a while. I knew i needed to go, but i didnt want to leave. I pulled away.

"I gotta go." i mumbled. he pressed his lips to mine again.

"Call me when you get there." He whisperd. I nodded and gave him another kiss.

He opend the door for me. I got in a rolled the window down.

"I love you." I mumbled. He bent his head through the window to kiss me once more. Then i started my truck, my heart dropped when I began to pull out. I mouthed another "I love you" to him. Then he waved to me. I pulled out of my street, to my new unexcited life.

I drove there with no stops. When i got there, i was excited but sad at the same time. I was finally at the college of my dreams. But my best dream was back in Forks. I went to the administration building and sighned in. I was assigned my dorm room and given my schedual. I towed my luggage up to my room, it was B-43. I got to the door and turned the key.

It was empty, my roommate was late i guessed. It was alot better than i thought. It was pretty big, it had two beds and really nices desk's. It had many windows so the light filterd in brightly. I was here first so i picked the best side of the room. It had a nice comfy bed. I put my stuff down and began to unpack.

I was opening my 3rd suitcase when i noticed a white folded piece of paper that didnt belong. I picked it up and unfolded it. A letter from Edward....

**Dear Bella,**

**Im guessing your there if your reading this. I miss you already. Call me when you get the chance. I know your dieing to tell me how things are. I cant describe how much you have impacted my life. You are the very best thing to happen to me now, and forever. We've been through alot the past year, and ive hurt you worse than anyone possibly could. I cant thank you enough for forgiving me, for loving the one person who's hurt you the most. Your the one thing it would hurt to ever lose. And i will never make that mistake again. You have changed me into a better person, not only have you made me respect myself, but everyone i know. I cant describe how thankful iam to have you. You are my stars when the night is black. Now your gone and I cant get over how much I'll miss you. Please dont cry, save those tears for something useful. I love you more than anyone and anything in this world. You taught me how to love, and I will use my very last breath to tell you it over again. I love you so very much and life without you is nearly a life at all. Call me soon love.....**

**Love Edward.**

**P.S.**

**Do you know I love you? I have told you this repeatedly, but im going to keep saying it. There are no lies in these 3 words. Your smile keeps me alive. One more reason to keep fighting for you. I would give you my soul for comfort, even if it leaves me dark and cold. And when i hold you close, i can feel you heart beat fast, and i think to myself.... I've found that *someone* at last.**

I folded up the creased, tear stained letter, placeing it in my back pocket....

* * *

**AN:You like?:)**

**10 reviews**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:Thanks for the reviews:)**

**heres the next chapter:)**

* * *

Edward's POV

It had already been a week and a half since Bella had left. She called me soon after she got there, crying. Ive been calling her everyday, multiple times a day. I wanted to go down and see her but some of the roads had closed wich made it nearly impossible. I stared at her pictures nearly 24/7. I missed the chime in her voice, the beautiful smile that always played on her lips. I missed her terribly. I was at my college now. The University of Washington. I was a little sad to say that Emmett was my roommate. I loved him but, he was a little immature at times.

It was in the middle of the day, my classes were over and I was about to call Bella for the 3rd time. She answerd on the second ring.

"Hey." She breathed.

"How were your classes?" I asked. She took in a big breath.

"Really good. The teacher thinks I'm really talented. I love the classes." She gushed. "How were yours?"

I was takeing classes on being a surgeon. Carlisle wanted me to follow in his footsteps, wich i wanted to do aswell.

"There amazing as well." I smiled as I walked into my dorm, Emmett was gone still.

"I miss you." She whisperd.

"Me too."

I heard Bella take in a big breath on the other line. She sounded sad.

"I really miss you." She breathed again.

"I know."

I plopped down on my bed. I held the phone to my ear.

"Maybe I could come down this weekend?" I suggested. I had so badly wanted to see her.

"Maybe...Im not sure." She took in another breath. "I gotta go." She finally whisperd.

"But..." I began to say.

"Love you." She hung up.

That was odd. Why would Bella hang up on me? That was very strange. Why would she hang up on me for one, and then she always refused my offers to come and see her. Was she avoiding me? I didnt understand? Why was she all of a sudden acting weird? I didnt have much time to think. Emmett came in and practically dragged me to some party. I would find out what was wrong....

Bella's POV

I hung up with Edward. I took in a steady breath, I layed my head back on the pillows. I felt bad for pushing Edward away, not telling him the truth. But the truth would only hurt him. I sat up, I felt a aching pain in my head. I stared at myself in the mirror. The bruises were just beginning to fade, but they were still there. I didnt even tell him that I had skipped classes that last 3 days. I felt bad for lying to him. But he could not know what had happend. I still remeber'd the incident like it was yesterday...

_I was walking back to my dorm after one of my night courses. It was about 10 o'clock at night. It was kinda chilly so I held myself to keep warm. I decided to take a detour, it was a faster way to my dorm building. I had taken it earlier, but of course it was light then. As I turned into the dark alley, I felt a weird sensation. As if someone was watching me. I hurried my way through the alley, In a hurry to get back to my dorm now. Thats when 2 frat boys turned the opposite corner I was heading for. They stopped dead in their tracks. A little surprised to see me. I knew they attended my school, but I had not recognized them. One of the guys smiled to the other._

_"Well, Hello there." The one said, he had a smirk on his face. I gave a polite smile and continued past them. I didnt want any contact. I just wanted to het back home. I was passing them when the other one grabbed my arm._

_"Hey..where ya going?" he asked. I tried to pull away from his grasp but failed._

_"Excuse me." I mutterd once, keeping my eyes locked on the corner I so badly wanted to turn at this moment._

_"Why dont you stay and hang out with us?" One smiled darkly at me. I took in a big breath. I badly wished Edward was here with me._

_"Let me go." I said sternly. He smiled when my voice broke with fear._

_"Oh come on sweety. Lets chill for a bit." I tried to get away from his grasp again. he only tightend it._

_"No." I gasped. His grasp was beginning to hurt. he chuckled again._

_"Well thats to bad." He whisperd._

_He pinned me against a wall. I gasped, not even comprehending what had happend. His mouth forced itself onto mine. My body froze, I couldnt move. I was in shock. His tounge moved across my lower lip. then enterd without permission. I began to gag as the taste of his alcohol tinted breath ran down my throat. My mind began to click together. I couldnt let this happen. For one, I couldnt let myself be a victim, and second, I owed Edward more than this. My mind screamed back at me to fight. I racked my brain for what little self defense I knew. I did what I knew would hurt most at the minute._

_I captured his tounge between my teeth, and I bit down...hard. He grunted in pain and pulled away. I tried to make my escape, but his friend grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. I slammed into the brick wall. The one who I had bit was standing infront of me, his hand wipeing away blood that flowed from his mouth._

_"You stupid little bitch." He growled. Then his hand snapped back and made contact with my cheek. I gasped out. I had never been hit like that before, It didnt matter though, I was practically numb by now._

_"Teach her a lesson Tony." The other one said. He had a dark glint in his eyes. My eyes widend in horror._

_He pressed himself against me, keeping me prisoner to the wall. My breath came in short gasps. What was he going to do? His hands reached to my shirt. He began to lift it up. I let out a "No" and slapped his hands away, trying to brake free from him. He caught me again, this time by my upper arms, his fingers wrapped around them, overlapping. He pressed me back into the wall._

_"Just be good and I swear I'll make it hurt less." he purred into my ear. I shook my head and tried again to escape his grasp. His friend wasnt there anymore, he had left i assumed to give him some privacy. He became aggitated and grabbed me by the throat. I let out a gurgled sound, I couldnt breath. He lifted me up, so my toes were barley touching the pavement._

_"Dont make this worse." He smiled again. His grip tightend a bit, then he released me. I fell to my knees, gasping for much needed air. This had been a bad move, to fall to the ground. It only made it easier for him to hover over me and hold me down._

_He got down to my level and tried again to remove my shirt. My mind turned to Edward, his beautiful face. How he showed affection to me, how he loved me. I replayed his words in the note he had left me. The man above me had gotten my shirt above my head, I thankfully had my undershirt on. I suddenly got a image of Edward. It was more of helucination. He looked angry. The man again proceeded to remove my next layer of clothing. Edward's voice suddenly came to me._

_"Fight Bella! Dont let him do this! Fight back! Do it for me!" It screamed. I wanted nothing more than to obey him. But this man was so much more stronger than me. I wanted to fall into a hole and die. This was something I knew that would end badly. I got another vision of Edward. The way he looked at me, it gave me chills. I didnt want to dissapoint him. I had to fight back...for him. He was desperatley still trying to work on getting my shirt off. I gave a low gutteral growl. Then used what strength I had to heave the guy off me. He budged a little, but only used his strength to shove me back into place. He was knealing above me. I brought one of my knees to my chest. I heaved it off the ground and right into his groin. He let out a gasp of pain, and fell to his side, clutching were I had hurt him. I used this to my advantage and heaved myself off the pavement. I began to run, but his hand reached out and tripped me. I stumbled, twisting my ankle. I managed to break free from his grasp by kicking him wich as much force as i had left. He sunk back to the pavement groaning. I began to run. I ran in a direction I knew would lead me away from here. I turned my head to see if anyone was chaseing after me. I thought about a dark figure chasing me, it only made me run faster. I finally reached the end of the alley, and was 3 buildings down from my dorm. I ran full speed to the building. I swung open the door, raceing for the stairs. I was lucky it was past curfew and nobody was there to see me. _

_I ran 3 stories and ran down the long hallway of other people's dorms. I reached mine, I reached into my pocket, looking in every direction..feeling that somewhere was going to come after me. I fumbled for the right key. When I finally got it I dropped it. This was my breaking point. I let out a cry and tears filled my eyes. I picked them up and jammed the key into the lock, twisting it till it clicked. I flung the door open. I slamed it behind me. My roommate wasnt here, probablly at her BF's house. I flicked the light on and slammed the locks down..._

I continued to stare at myself in the mirror. The bruising on my face was still there. Along with a few cuts. Then the bruises ran down my arm. I sighed, this was why I was avoiding Edward. I didnt want him to know. I didnt want anyone to know. I hadnt told anyone. I faked sick so I wouldnt have to go into class. today was my last sick day though, they said I had to go to my classes tomorrow. It would be bad. I mean, what if I ran into the men from the other night? What would they do? My phone vibrated on my bed, I picked it up and looked at it. It was Edward. I let it ring. He probably hated me for acting like this, but like i said, the truth would hurt us both....

* * *

**AN:**

**You guys expect that?**

**Hmmm:)**

**Lets got for**

**13 reviews?:)**

**Do me proud.**

**Hey also if you have**

**any ideas for this story,**

**let me know(:**

**thanks huns.**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

AN:

**Wow. I didnt expect that**

**you guys would like it so much:)**

**:(**

**I just watched a really sad movie**

**It made me cry..and it takes alot to**

**make me cry.**

**its called.**

**"Takeing Chance." Its about a Marine:)**

**My brothers a marine. Anyway if you have the**

**time you should go rent it. Its such a good movie.**

**Anywho..You guys deserve this chappie:)**

* * *

Edward's POV

I had woken up the next morning, it was around 5 am. I couldnt sleep after thinking of Bella the whole night. How she had been acting so strange. I still hadnt had a clue as to why she would act this way. I tried to call her, to see what was up....but she wouldnt answer her phone. I sighed and flopped onto my back. I knew I wouldnt go back to sleep. All i wanted at this moment was to see Bella. To see her beautiful smile, to hear her voice in person. I yearned to cradle her in my arms. I looked back at the clock. It was early still....

I was still trying to sleep when a sudden idea came to me. Bella wouldnt talk to me for a odd reason, but what if I went and surprised her? What if I magically showed up at her door? I knew she would be happy. I knew also that she would break out into that beautiful grin of hers that I missed so much. I looked at the clock, if i left soon, I could be there by noon-ish. I got a sudden adrenaline rush, I jumped out of my bed and threw on my clothes. I was careful not to be so loud, Emmett was still asleep. I quickly grabbed my things and opend the door. I shut it softly, then I sprinted for the elevators, suddenly very excited. The faster I went, the sooner I would see my Bella. I was happy no one was in the halls to see me.

I got in my Volvo and started my 4 hour journey to see my love.

I wasnt tired as I drove down the narrow roads. I was wide awake and very focused on getting there faster. I had only about another hour to go when I stomach growled. I hadnt eaten breakfast before I left. I sighed as I was forced to make a quick stop at a gas station. I went in and grabbed a drink, along with a bag of munchies. I payed then sprinted for my car. I needed to make up for lost time. I drove the rest of the way, feeling more energized because I ate.

I soon arrived at the college. I parked my car and went into the administartors office. I walked to a long white desk, on the otherside a older lady typing on her computer.

"Excuse me?" I asked politley. She looked up, her glasses sliding down her nose.

"Yes, can I help you sir?" She asked.

"I hope so, Im looking for Isabella Swan? Do you know wich building she's in?" I asked. She nodded and quickly typed on her computer.

"Ah..Ms. Swan. She appears to be in Bulding B and room number 43." She smiled up at me. I nodded a thank you and went back outside.

The college campus was kinda small compared to my college. I walked to a building, it said A on it so I walked right next door to the next building. When I enterd, there were many students wandering about, none of them seemed to be Bella. I sighed and headed for the elevator. I pressed the floor that she was on and it headed up.

I wanderd a long hallway of dormrooms, similar to mine. I walked down the hallway, looking for her number.

40, 41, 42....ah 43. I stood outside her door. I knocked gently.

The door swung open, I expected to see my brunette beauty infront of me, so it surprised me when a tall blonde opend the door. She smiled at me, she looked like she was interested.

"Hi there." She smiled. I gave a slight smiled.

"Uhh..hi. Is Bella here?" I asked. She looked puzzled for a second.

"She's at her morning class right now, she doesnt get out till 12." She said. I looked at my clock, it was 11:45.

"Oh...Well, im Edward.." I reached a hand out shake hers.

"Yeah yeah, Bella told me alot about you. Im Alyssa. Her roommate. Here come in, she'll be here soon." She opend the door further and I walked in. She shut the door behind us.

I walked into a nice looking room. It was divided into 2 sides mostly. One side was bright and pink...all pink. The others were warmer colors, very vibrant. I knew wich side was Bella's immediatly.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked. I shook my head. SHe sat down on a chair at her desk. She sighed. "You know...I dont think Bella will be all to excited your here." She admited. I looked at her puzzled.

"Why?"' i asked.

"Well....." She pursed her lips. She glanced at the clock. "Um...I actually have to leave. My classes start in 5. It was nice meeting you Ed." I rose my eyebrow and she walked out of the door. Leaving me alone.

I stood there awkwardly. Why wouldnt Bella be happy to see me? Was this why she was avoiding me? I sat down on her bed. It was noon now, any minute she'd walk through the door.

I waited maybe 10 minutes before I heard a click of a lock. I stood up immediatley, watching as the door opend slowly.

Bella's POV

Todays lesson was pretty easy, learning how to counter balance objects. Typical art stuff, very easy. When class let out I walked to my dorm, ready for a nap, I was tired. I was considering going for lunch but my stomach churned and I decided against it. I got to my door and paused as I fubbled for the key. I clicked it open and turned the knob. I let the door open then stepped inside.

I was stunned to see a man inside my room. At first there was shock...then fear, then in the end recognition. Edward stood in the middle of my dorm room. How had he gotten in?

"Hey." He smiled at me. I froze. He looked confused, my eyes were wide. Why was he here? I didnt want him to see me like this.

"Hi." I whisperd. He walked to me then. He wrapped his big strong arms around me. I winced a bit in pain. He breathed in my scent, as I did the same.

"Oh I missed you." he breathed again. I was thanking god mentally, that I had applied a layer of cover up, and nothing was visable. And because of that, I didnt worry. I curled my arms around his chest, inhaling him.

"Ive missed you sooo much." I whisperd into his shoulder.

He pulled away, a sudden frown pulled his lips down.

"Whats wrong?" i asked. I used my finger to try to life his lips up. He grabbed both hands and craddled them in his own.

"Explain to me why you ignored me?" He whisperd. I sighed.

"I dont know what you mean." I said innocently. He frowned at me.

"Yes you do. You didnt answer my calls or anything! Why not?" He asked. he brushed his fingers against my skin.

"Nothing." i whisperd again. He pulled away again, but gently.

"Bella....Please tell me why?" He pled. I shook my head.

"Its not important." A look of hurt crossed his features.

"Are you.....cheating on me?" He stutterd. I stared at him.

"What? Oh god no!" I said instantley. He bit his lip.

"Then please tell me, I swaer I wont get mad. Please Bella. Tell me whats going on?" he asked again.

My eyes began to get all puffy. I knew he couldnt know about the incident. He would hate me, I beagn to cry. His face changed. He immediatley pulled me to his chest.

"Bella....whats wrong?" he asked again.

"Your going to hate me." I whisperd, still crying. He patted my hair.

"I could never hate you." He whisperd.

I sighed, I couldnt keep this from him. he had to know why I was acting like this. I took a deep breath, the tears stopped. I had to trust him to not get angry. I pulled away, he was about to object so I walked towards our bathroom. I didnt know if he was following. I didnt turn to see if he was.

I went to the sink and ran cold water over a towel. I stopped the water and rang out all the extra water. I knew Edward was in the room then, I could feel his curious eyes on me. I took another breath as I dabbed my arms with the moist towle. I watched as the wet wash cloth removed my cover up. The deep purple bruises were still prominent against my pale skin. I heard a gasp behind me, but ignored it. I moved it to my other arm, doing the same.

I finshed that then moved the towel to my face, showing the bruising and cuts. I set the towel down and turned to face him. I kept my eyes from his gaze. I studdied the wall behind him as he looked at what my body showed. I was confused when he crushed me to his chest.

"What happend?" He breathed, his voice cracked.

"I was attacked...."

* * *

**AN:**

**10 reviews:)**

**Thanks guys.**

**And yeah, watch the movie**

**if you have time. Its worht**

**watching.:)**


	19. chapter 19

**AN: Thanks for the reviews:)**

**Heres the next chapter:)**

* * *

Edward's POV

I sat on Bella's bed, opposite of were she sat, she stared motionlessly at the ground. Her expression was odd, pained yet......scared. Like she was scared I was gonna hit her or something. I rested my head in my hands, my breathing became heavy. I couldnt think straight. My mind was so erratic that my thoughts were a jumbled mess. I tried many times to concentrate on our current situation. I didnt want to actually beleieve her words. They didnt make sence to me, they sounded as if she was speaking some sort of foreign language. She had gotten attacked. When? By who? Why didnt she tell me sooner? Was she even going to tell me? Why was she so ashamed of what had happend? I felt Bella stir beside me, she pulled her knees to her chest. I sighed and broke the silence.

"What do you mean you got attacked?" I whisperd. She glanced at me for a second, then back at the ground.

"You want a summary, or the whole story?" She mumbled.

"The whole story....please, dont leave anything important out." I desperatly wanted to know what had happend to her. She took in a long steady breath.

"Okay...I was walking home from my night courses, It was maybe close to 11 at night. I was alone."- I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut. Was she retarded to walk home all alone? "I decided to take a shorter way home...through a alleyway." her eyes began to glaze over. "I was maybe half way through it when.....two guys turned the corner. I minded my own buisness, kept on walking. They stopped me, then one of the guys...grabbed me. He wanted me to come with them, to hang out. I told them no, and tried to pull away from his clutch...I failed. He told me "too bad" and shoved me into a wall."

Bella began to cry now. She sniffed and continued. I encircled her in my arms and pressed her softly to my chest.

"He forced himself on me...I bit him. He then called me a bad word and slapped me across the face. The other guy left..I remeber being in pain from the slap that I dropped to my knees. I couldnt find my voice to scream. He hoverd above me, tugging at my shirt." -My eyes flew open, my nostrils flaring.

"He raped you?" I acussed. The venom in my voice mad her flinch. She shook her head no.

"I got away. I had kneed him hard. I ran all the way home.....thinking he was going to catch me. Alyssa wasnt home." She took a breath to steady herself. I held her closer to my chest.

"Did you know the guys?" I asked. She shook her head again.

"No...I mean they go to school here, but ive never noticed them." She mumbled. I nodded and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Did you tell anyone else?" I asked.

"Only Alyssa....and you." I cut her off.

"You didnt call the police?" Bella cringed at my voice.

"No..I was too embarassed. I didnt want anyone to know. Not even you." She whisperd. That stung abit. Did she not trust me enough? Or was she scared to? I put a reassuring hand on her cheek.

"Do you not trust me?" I breathed.

I knew I had hurt her in the past. She had finally bagun to trust me again. I still hadnt forgiven myself for making that stupid bet with Emmett. Nothing in the world could compare to her, I was selfish enough to want her in every way possible. I was lucky enough to have gotten a girl as good as Bella.

She leaned her face into my palm.

"I trust you." She breathed. Her loving eyes let me know that they were full of truth. "I just knew you would get mad." She whisperd.

I took a big breath, slowley let it out.

"Your right. Iam sorry for acting so bad. But to honeslty think of someone hurting you is the worst pain I could ever endure. It just makes me angry." I growled. She wrapped her arms around my neck, she bent her head to mine.

It had been nearly 2 weeks since I had tasted her sweet lips. I soon forgot all about our ppresent problems and kissed her back. Her fingers wired their way through my hair. Her lips moved against mine. She then pulled away, resting her forhead on mine. While our breathing steadied she whisperd.

"I trust you way more than I should." She gave me a small smile.

I pressed my lips to hers once more..

Bella's POV

I felt alot better having Edward know, I felt as if a giant weight had been taken off my shoulders. Edward had fallen asleep on my bed. He hadnt gotten much sleep. He was curled up on my bed. I reapplied my cover up. I thanked god it was the weekend. Edward was staying over. I sighed softly when I looked at his angelic face. I plopped down on the bed and curled beside him, he wrapped his arms around me. I too fell asleeo. This was the best thing to happen to me since I last saw him. I nessled farther into his chest, inhaling his scent that I had missed so much. I slept dreamlessly.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading**

**7 reviews please:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:Thanks for the reviews:)**

**heres the chapter 20XD**

* * *

Bella's POV

I had gotten the best sleep Ive had in 2 weeks last night. It was the first night I actually felt safe. Surrounded in Edward's arms had made me feel safer. I had woken up earlier but stayed in his arms as he slept. I clung to him, breathing in his smell. I felt much better now that he knew. He didnt go bizerk like I thought he would. I was sure he'd go on a rampage. So it surprised me when he held me while I cried. I knew he really cared for me. I knew the past was the past, and no matter how bad he hurt me then, it didnt meen anything now. And for him to think I didnt trust him was absolutly ludicrus.

His breathing became more erratic as he came into conciousness. He wound his arms tighter around me, clinging me to him.

"Morning." I whisperd into his chest. He breathed in a sigh...

"Hmmm...." He hummed. He kissed the top of my head. I didnt want to speak and ruin this moment so the awkward silence continued.

I looked over to the otherside of the room. Alyssa was gone, I didnt have to worry about wakeing her. She must have stayed at her boyfriends house again. The brightness from my window was brilliant, makeing the whole room filled with brigth light. I looked at the clock, it was just after 8. I couldnt take the awkwardness anymore, i trailed my lips from his chest, to him neck, to his chin...searching for his lips. I strained my neck, but I finally found them.

I placed a small kiss on them. The one little gesture sent sparks throughout my entire body. I enjoyed that feeling so much, that I kissed him again with a little too much passion. I smashed our lips together. His hands trailed up to my neck, holding me there while my hands twirled in his hair, knotting. His tounge traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I allowed. That spark became a flame as our kiss depend.

I gasped when Edward flipped us over on my little bed, so he was hovering over me. I yanked at his hair more, the burning sensation took over my body, I wanted more of him. His left hand trailed down my arm and over my waist to my hip and down my thigh, stopping at my calve. He wrapped his hand around it, suddenly bringing it up and hitching it around his hip. I gasped again, takeing in as much air as I could. He moved his lips to my neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there. The flame still rumbled deep down, I wanted so badly to put it out.. Edward's hands went to my shirt. I closed my eyes.

I knew now this had to stop. I had to tell him, I still wasnt ready. I took in a big breath.

"Edward?" I asked in a gasp.

"Yes?" he asked against my throat. I took another breath, then sighed.

"I....cant." I whisperd. He nodded and pulled away. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Im sorry." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes and smiled. He rested a hand on my cheek.

"Dont ever be sorry for not doing something you dont wanna do." He whisperd. Then he gave me another kiss. "Come on, lets go get some food." He patted his belly. I laughed and nodded.

We both got dressed. Edward had some extra close in his car from another time, he wore them. I put on a thick layer of cover up and then we left. He grabbed my hand when we exited the building. Surprisingly, the campus was pretty full. Alot of people were walking around, and hanging out. It was still so early. We passed a few places, not interested in what they were selling for food. Our campus had a little cafe around the corner. We stopped out front. They had the best coffe and bagels. I came here almost every mroning.

"This place is really good. I come here alot before my classes." I said. He nodded and smirked.

"Then I guess weve found our breakfast." I rolled my eyes.

We walked forward, still about 20 yards away when I someone. I slowed my walk, Edward matched mine...not saying anything. I squinted my eyes. I knew that person.

A tall guy was hanging outside the cafe, with a bunch of other guys. He was obviously the center of attention. But this guy looked so familiar. I had to play back my memory to remeber. The way his hair was spiked, his baby face. The way he smirked. My mind remeber'd.

I came to a complete halt. My body stopped walking, frozen on the sidewalk.

This guy was from a few nights ago. The one who had assaulted me. My eyes were glued on him. The way he laughed and joked with his buddies. The way he flirted with the other girls over there. Did they know what he had done. Edward nudged me.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I found my voice, but it cracked when I spoke.

"No...Im not hungry." I whisperd. He rolled his eyes.

"Nonscence. A minute ago you were talking about how you were starving. Come on Bells." He pulled on my wrist. I didnt budge.

I didnt want to be within 10 feet of that filthy guy. I didnt want him to recognize me.

"No You go on. I'll wait out here. Get what you want." I said. I moved my eyes from the guy. I looked into Edward's confused gaze.

"Alright....stay here though...I'll be right back." He let go of my hand and walked forward. It was weird how Edward walked right next to the guy, he wasnt afraid.

Then again he wasnt the one you nearly got raped by that guy. I felt weird standing there staring at the guy...I went over to a bench and sat down. I stared at my feet, hopeing Edward would return fast. I closed my eyes and took in 23 steady breaths when I senced the open space beside me was filled. I figured it was Edward. I opend my eyes and looked at the guy beside me. He smiled down at me.

My body froze again...I stopped breathing..

"Hi." He held a hand out to me. Waiting for me to shake it. I stared wide eyed at his hands. Not moving. "My names Tony. Whats yours?" This was the same guy. I turned my fear struck face up to his. "You look familiar....have we met?" he asked looking at me confused. I guess he had been too drunk to remeber me. I didnt say anything. I sat stiff on my seat...praying to god Edward would be back soon. The guy next to me nudged me. I flinched away..I didnt want him to touch me. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. He was probably weirded out that I wouldnt speak to him. Then my life was saved.

"Hey Bella...uh, who's your friend?" Edward asked. He came walking up with to cups and a little baggie. I sighed a relief and stood up. The man looked confused at me. Then spoke.

"Hey...Im Tony." He extended a hand. Edward set the things down and shook his hand.

"Edward. Do you know Bella?" He asked Tony. I smashed my eyes shut. Hopeing this would end. Edward wrapped a hand around my waist. I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Uh...I think so. She seems really familiar. Poor thing wont speak though." They both laughed and Edward squeezed me tighter.

"Oh...Well. It was nice meating you. we gotta go." Edward said. Tony stood up.

"Okay, nice meating you."

I grabbed Edwards hand and turned on my heel. Walking really fast back to my dorm. I couldnt beleive Edward had had a conversation with the man who had hurt me, without even knowing it. I was on the verge of tears. He seemed like such a nice guy in person...But in realaity....He went around attacking girls. Had I been his first attack? Or had there been many others before me? If so had they told the police or comfronted him? I didnt know..I just kept walking fast to my dorm. Edward kept trying to make me stop...But I kept going. I just wanted to be in the safe room of my dorm. I didnt speak in the elevator as we went up to my floor.

When we got into my room, I shut the door and locked it behind Edward.

Edward's POV

Bella locked her door. Why was she acting so strange? I went to sit on her bed. I handed her her coffee. She didnt drink it, she held it in her hand...The cup trembled as she stood in the middle of her room. She was shaking.

"Bella whats wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and stared at the floor. "Come on.. tell me." I said. She shook her head again. I set my coffee down and stood up. I encircled her body in my arms. After a minute she wrapped hers around me. She was still shakeing. "Bella please tell me..." I begged. She took a deep breath. It took me a second to realize she was crying. I pulled away and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella?" i asked again. She took another deep breath and shut her eyes.

"If I tell you....Dont do anything rash.." She whisperd.

"It depends on what's got you botherd," I said. Her gaze met mine. her eyes were fearful.

"That guy..." I cut in..

"Tony?" She nodded.

"He was....the one who...attacked me." She whisperd.

I froze.

I had just made a easy conversation with a man who nearly raped my girlfriend. I had shook this guys hand...He had seemed so nice and laid back. I nearly growled under my breath. I shut my eyes and pushed away Bella.

"I'll be right back." I headed for the door. I was gonna go kick this guys ass. I was sure he'd still be there. Bella caught my arm. I shook it off.

"No edward dont!" She screamed. I didnt want to listen to her. I headed towards the elevators. Bella followed me.. I went to the elevator and pressed the down button and waited. Bella stood behind me. "Edward stop." She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back. "Edward....please." Her voice cracked. She was crying more. I knew I had hurt her...but this guy had hurt her shook my head.

"Im gonna kill him." I snarled. She stopped tugging and gently held my hand.

"Edward if you do this....I'll never trust you again." She whisperd. Her voice broke twice. I froze. My back still to her. She must have taken my stillness for not listening to her. But I was really deliberating. She dropped my hand after a minute.

"Fine. Go kill him. But when your in jail....dont expect a visit from me." She whisperd. I heard her footsteps as she walked back to her dorm. When I heard her door slam I sighed. The elevator opend up..I shook my head and turned around back to her dorm. I tried to open the door, it was already locked.

I nocked softly once.

"Bella?" I called sweelty. I wanted her to know I wasnt going to do it, and I stay with her. "Bella please let me in." I asked. I didnt hear a answer. Just sniffling.

"Just go away." i heard her softly say.

Those three words tore my heart from my chest. I rested my head on the door and tried again.

"Bella please...Im not going to do anything..." Yet I added mentally.

"Go back home." I heard her whisper through her door.

I sighed and shut my eyes. Was she kicking me out. Or breaking up with me? Whatever way she put it, it hurt me. I walked back to the open elevator, and hit down. I shut my eyes as the elevator took me down. I knew this was worse than any of our fights before. And it was over me hurting someone who had hurt her. I bit my tounge till I was off her campus and headed to the parking lot. I tried my best not to look through the crowd of kids...searching for the guy.

I was in the parking lot, headed to my car. I decided I would call Bella later. I heard a voice call me.

"Hey wait up...Uh..Edward right?" I turned around, grinding my teeth when I saw who it was. Tony was jogging up behind me. "Hey dude? Whats up?" he asked. I smirked just a bit.

"Nothing." I snapped. This guy had no clue what i wanted to do to him.

"Cool cool. You wanna chill? Were having a party at my house tonight. Lots of hot chicks. I think you should come. There will be pleanty of ass to go around." he laughed at his own joke. I gnashed my teeth together. This kid was sick....he didnt respect women at all. I frowned at my next thought. He was kinda like the old me, me before I found Bella. I didnt care about wich girl I was with as long as she put out. This was all this guy cared about...and my Bella was almost one of his victims. He waited for my answer.

"I'd....rather...not." I finally said. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Eddie. That one girl you were with doesnt need to know. What was her name again? Beth...or something?" I bit my tounge again.

"Bella....her name is Bella. The answers still no." I said impatiently.

"Dude...ditch the bitch and come party." he finally said. I gasped at his words.

"What did you just call her?" i growled. He put his hands up defensivley.

"Hey dude....all im saying is a guy like you could do better than that chick." He joked again. I balled my hands into fists.

"You know...youre right." I said. He smiled, looking smug.

"Always am." he smiled gleefully. Seeing his smile made me furious. I snapped my fist back and punched him right in the face. He went sprawling into the next car. I heard a sickening crack...it made me smile. I shook my hand as little prickles surrounded my knuckles. Id have to ice that later. I got in my car...

I drove back home...Tony was knocked out...for now.

* * *

**AN: Did you guys like it?**

**I say..In honor of my 20th**

**chapter...How about 20 reviews?**

**:)**

**Fare enough. I thought this chapter**

**was good.:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:**

**Thanks. **

**Okay...**

**I found out some interesting news.**

**Ill tell you at the end of the chapter;D**

* * *

Bella's POV

Sleep had evaded me, not wanting to take over me. I slipped in and out of counsesness. I couldnt make myself beleive what I had done. I had kicked Edward out...told him to go away. What if he didnt want to see me again? What if he decided he didnt want me because of what I did. I regret saying that to him...but I couldnt allow him to hurt Tony...no matter how much he hurt me. I understood his side a bit though...He didnt want anyone to hurt me. He was protecting me.

He had texted me about a dozen times last night. I hadnt answerd one. I was afraid. I knew this was a fight that wouldnt be solved easily. It was about 6am. I really wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to apologize. But did that make me a weak person if I did?

I couldnt make up my mind to call him or not. I knew it was early, but I couldnt stop myself from dialing his number.

I held the phone to my ear. Deabting weather or not I should hang up. His strained voice answerd on the 6th ring.

"Hello." He asked groggily. I took in a big breath.

"Im sorry." I mumbled.

"Bella?" He perked up. "Oh Bella! Im so sorry. I tried to call you but you didnt answer..."

"I know...Im sorry. I feel really wretched about everything I said." He silenced me.

"Bella no. Its okay..i deserved it I guess for socking him in the face." he mutterd. I gasped.

"You punched him?"

"Trust me, it wasnt as hard as I wanted it to be." He grumbled.

"Edward.."I protested.

"Bella just please stop. I did it for you. No one will ever hurt you and get away with it." I didnt speak. I was grinding my teeth together. "May I come see you?" He whisperd.

"Sure...I guess." I mutterd. Truth be told..I wanted to see him, bad. I wanted to be embraced in his arms.

"Ill be over in a bit?" he asked.

"Leave when you can." The sooner he left, the sooner I would see him.

I shut the phone and layed back on my bed. Alyssa hadnt been home again. I rested my head on the pillow, feeling very tired. I slept nicley, without disruptions.

I woke up about a hour later. I heard a knock at my door, how had Edward gotten over here so fast? I rolled out of bed and went to the door. I opend it groggily, still half asleep. My eyes were half shut.. I didnt see who was at the door. So I was surprised when I was suddenly shoved back into my room. I heard the door shut, and i turned to look back at the doorway.

It wasnt Edward.

It wasnt Tony.

It was the other man from the alley. Him and another man I did not recognize. I gazed in horror as they stood before me. I took in a breath, ready to scream if I needed to. I stumbled back, stumbling and I fell back on the ground. They approached me.

"Just be a nice girl and this will go over smoothly." He said. I let out a low shriek. But he clamped my mouth shut. I screamed against his hand. "Shhh..." he orderd. "Brian get her." he commanded. The other one approached me and lifted me off the floor.

"Dont say anything...keep your mouth shut." He put a arm around me, so I couldnt break free. I began to feel tears flow from my eyes. He started to lead me towards the door.

"No...please." I whimperd.

"Shut it." He commanded. The other one came beside me, they led me out my door. They both hand their hands on me...holding me beside them.

They took me outside..the chilly air made me shiver. I was only in a pair of boxers and a tank top. They led me to the parking lot.

"Pleasee...." I cried out. One of the men struck me. Ordering me to shut up.

They led me to a truck and leaned me against it. He cuffed my hands together behind me. Then he opend the door and shoved me in. I began to cry harder. Where was Edward? Why were theey doing this? Where were they taking me? Why me?

What was gonna happen to me?

* * *

**AN: I know its short.**

**But this is a idea I came up with.**

**You guys like it or should I change it**

**and do something else?**

**Oh..**

**So in the movie New Moon.**

**Kiowa Gordon plays Embry Call.**

**But Kiowa Gordon goes to my highschoolXD**

**He's a senior at my highschool**

**Pinnacle In phoenix.**

**I found that out today.**

**I thought that was purtty cool:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry for the late updates:/**

**I had some complications. Anyway...**

**thanks for all the reviews:)**

**You guys deserve this....**

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella had forgiven me and I was on my way back up to her place. I was just minutes away....my stomach kept doing ridiculous flips. All I wanted at this moment was to embrace her small figure in my arms and ravish her in kisses. I had made a mistake, but to hurt Tony had made me feel so much better.

My grip tightend as I turned into the visitors parking lot. I parked in the first free spot I layed my eyes on. I practically yanked my keys out, I had the door open way before the car had been turned off. I shut my door and sprinted for her building. When I reached her floor, I sprinted out of the elevator before the doors had even opend completley.

I found her door and knock on it. I tilted my head in confusment as when I knocked, her door swung open....it was already opend. Odd. I thought. I walked in slowly...

"Bella?" I called out. No answer. Odd. "Hello?" I called again. The dorm was completly empty. Where had she gone...

A few things caught my attention. A small table had been knocked to its side. The objects on the top, scatterd everywhere. Bella was a neat freak. Why was her dorm open and messy? Better yet....where was Bella?

"Bella....if your in here it isnt funny!" I said sternly. Maybe she was trying to prank me. Why would she do that?

This had begun to creep me out. Where was she?

A idea popped into my head. I got out my cell and dialed her number. I waited impatiently for her to pick up. It startled me when another ring shrilled from her bedside table. I ended the call. She had left hers here. But I knew for a fact she always took it with her. This was freaking me out....

Maybe she walked down to get breakfast? But why would she leave her door open? It didnt make sence. Where was she?

Calm down Edward. I told myself. Nothing happend to her. I zoned out for a moment....thinking of possibilities, so it surprised me when my phone rang. I looked at it annoyed...the number was blocked. I answerd it anyway.

"Hello." I breathed annoyingly. There was a slight pause on the other end.

"Hello." A voice said mockingly. "Am I speaking with thee Edward Cullen?" It mocked again. I furrowed my brow. What was going on?

"Yes, who is this?" I asked confused. I heard a low snicker come from the other line.

"Im afraid I cant answer that." I rolled my eyes. I knew someone must have been pranking me. "Let me ask you....Hows Bella doing?" He laughed. Why was this person calling me? How did he know Bella? I was so freaking confused.

"Actually...she stepped out for a moment." I lied. "Id be happy to leave a message." I offerd. I heard the man on the other line click his tounge in a dissaporving tone.

"Im sorry but, thats not possible. You see.....Bella wont be coming home anytime soon." It laughed. My mind began to click... This person knew where she was.

"Where is she?" I asked in a stern voice. The voice laughed once more.

"Hmmm....im sorry but Im not authorized to realese that info. She's a beautiful girl. Such a bummer to see her waste away like this." It snickerd.

"What are you.....talking about? Where is she!" I said again.

"Haha dont you see Eddie? She's somehwere were you'll never find her." Was this a joke?

"You better tell me-" He cut me off.

"She has such marvelous eyes. Their much prettier when their not struck with fear, I'll admit. And her lovley skin tone....everything about her is magical...too bad. Such a waste. But she'll surley be useful around here. You know how guys get. Always roudy...exspecially when no other girls are around. Sometimes someone can get hurt." He laughed again.

My hands began to shake...my forehead broke into a cold swet.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I roared. I heard a round of laughter....maybe 3 men joined in with him.

"Oh Eddie boy...Im afraid thats one thing thats quite difficult to do. She's just so beautiful."

I heard something on the other end of the phone. Like sniffling...... Whimpering. I nearly dropped the phone...I knew this voice. A voice I would kill to hear over and over again.

"Bella..." I breathed. I heard a sharp intake of breath. Then screaming..

"EDWARD! Help." It shrieked. Bella's voice made me shudder. She was cut off in the middle of another sentence...I heard a loud slap. More whimpering.

"Jason....make her shut up." I heard someone whisper.

"BELLA? Bella answer me!" I shrieked. I heard more chuckles.

"Now now Edward.....dont lose your temper. She's completly safe." He said sarcastically. I fell to my knees in Bella's floor.

"Why are you doing this?" I whipserd. "Please.....dont hurt her."

"I have a feeling you know why." It sneered.

"I honestly dont have a clue.." I whisperd again.

"Just be happy she's still alive." It chuckled. Fury overtook me.

"What do you want? You name it, I'll get it." I said in a rush of words.

"I have what I want..." He chuckled darkly. Fresh tears began to fill my eyes. I knew what he wanted too.....Bella.

"Please...anything." I whisperd.

"Hmmm...I'll tell you what i'll do. Torturing little Bella here is fun an all...but its boring when she doesnt fight back. I want a real challenge. I'll trade you Bella...

"For myself." I offerd. He laughed again.

"4 against 1 sounds reasonable...This day keeps getting better and better." I heard the smile in his voice.

"NO EDWARD....DONT!" I heard Bella scream in the background. Once again i heard a heartbraking slap. I rested my head in my hands.

"Where should i meet you?" I asked. There was another pause.

"Hmmm....Let me call ya back. I need to discuss this with my people." he was about to hang up.

"Just please....dont hurt her anymore." I whipserd. I heard him laugh once then he hung up.

I let the phone snap shut. He was willing to trade Bella for...myself. If I let them hurt me..or whatever they wanted to do...my Bella could be free. Only god knew what they were doing to her right now. Having this thought made me furious....I let out a demon like snarl and punched the wall beside me...leaving a dent of my fist. I had to sit here and wait for him to call me back when they all tortured her. I was waiting for the call that would set my love free.....

Bella's POV

After they had thrown me into the truck...they blindfolded me and one of the guys held me down. I tried to scream for help...but he held his hand over my mouth. They drove me around for awhile...I couldnt make out anything enough to know where we were. They kept loud music on...probably to muffle out my cries. The one man had begun to suffocate me...I had trouble breathing...I tried to tell him but he only blocked my air more...completley unaware. I passed out after that.

It must have been hours after that I finally woke up. I had begun to believe all that was a dream. But when my eyes popped open, it bacame reality again. I stared up at the ceiling...I was laying down. I turned my head to the side. 3 men were scatterd around the small room. I gasped...they all looked at me. They all smiled in unison.

"Hey Jay...look who decided to wake up." He laughed. His voice was husky...frightening. I watched with wide eyes as he stood up and saunterd forward to me. I sat up emidiatley...moving so my back was pressed to the cold stucko wall. I brought my knees to my chest. It was now that I realized I was half naked. My clothes were shredded. Probablly from when I tried to fight from their grasp. They tugged on my shirt, keeping hold on me.

"Dont come any closer." I warned. My voice broke. I stared as the man smiled at me. I recognized this man...he was with Tony that night in the alley.

"Aww...dont be like that sugar." He sat down infront of me. "We got a good one this time Spencer. She's a real beaut." He stroked my cheek, I was trapped against the wall. I smacked his hand away.

"Dont." I said with as much venom as I could pull together.

He laughed and leaned toward me. He inhaled my skin at my neck.

"Thats enough Luke." A stern voice spoke, the obvious leader. My eyes widend in real terror as Tony saunterd toward me. He took a seat beside Luke. "Your turn will come." He said. His voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hello Bella." He said. I didnt look at him. I used my hands to cover what part of my skin my clothes didnt. "Im sorry we had to do this." He joked. He sounded like he wasnt sorry at all. My head began to spin..I was so dizzy.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisperd. He laughed again and touched my cheek. I didnt even bother turning away.

"Oh Bella...Im simply getting back at your little boyfriend. You see...he isnt such a nice man." He purred. I shiverd when he mentioned Edward. What did he have to do with anything?

"Better than you." I mutterd. I had no idea how he had herd me. But I suddenly felt a hand come across my face hard. I stared confused at what had happend. I looked up at Tony. My eyes widend for 2 reasons. One, because he had just struck me. Two because, his face was messed up. His nose was obviosuly broken, with bruises surrounding it. I gasped but then looked down, not wanting to look at him.

"Its better not to speak out of term here Bells." He said sharply.

Tears began to fill my eyes. Why me? Why now?

"Bella...Im gonna need your little boyfriends number. We dont want him to worry now do we?" He asked. Why would he want Edwards number? I shook my head, I wouldnt give it to them..I wouldnt get him involved in this. Tony grunted and another hand whipped across my face. "Believe me Bells...I dont like hurting you. Give me the number." He said. again. He wrapped his hand around my arm. Locking his grip. Really tight. It began to hurt...I only felt part of it. But then it became too much.

"Fine." I whipserd. I felt ashamed getting Edward into this.

I gave him the number and he put the phone on speaker. I tried to block out whatever was about to happen. The other men came to sit beside me.

Edward answerd in a confused voice. I blocked it out...going to my happy place. Where I was with him and we were safe. A few moments passed and I heard a magical voice speak my name.

"Bella..." He said. My eyes popped open and reality hit me again. Edward's voice was broken over the phone reacever. I took in a sharp breath.

"EDWARD! Help." I screamed as loud as I could. He had to find me. I was broken off when a hand came across my face again...then put over my mouth. I zoned out again...dreaming of happier times. I didnt want to hear their conversation. But something Tony said made me listen in again.

"I'll trade you Bella...." His voice was cut off by Edward's.

"For myself." he breathed. Tony said something else. Edward's words sunk in... I yelled again.

"NO EDWARD....DONT!" I screamed. I once again was slapped. My face was becoming numb. Tony begun talking again.

I let out a muffled whimper. Why was he doing this? He was risking himself for me...how stupid was he? I fell into another unconsious nightmare. Edward wasnt gonna listen to me...He wanted me safe. I only hoped he would find me soon, before they hurt me worse....

* * *

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Once again im sorry for**

**the late updates.:(**

**I was out on Thurs. Then**

**all day Fri and Sat I was at**

**a friends party. Then I had a few**

**complications...But im back and**

**im wrighting as much as I can. Please**

**forgive me.**

**10 reviews:)**

**did ya like it?**


	23. Chapter 24

**AN:thanks for the reviews:)**

**Im in the middle of coming**

**up with a summary for a new**

**story I want to do**

**when these 2 are done.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I had been asleep for longer than necessary. I layed here, with my eyes shut. Maybe they would think I was still asleep and leave me alone. They had moved me. I was now tied to a bed. My wrists were tied above my head. I was happy they didn't tie my feet, I could still defend myself. They still hadn't called Edward back. For that I was grateful, I didn't like how he offerd himself up to save me. I only hoped he could find me before things got worse, and we both didn't make it. I now understood that these guys were no joke, they were one-hundred percent serious. They didn't care if they hurt me, they wanted revenge. They still didn't know that I was the girl from the alley. Its a good thing they didn't, maybe they would hurt me worse.

I stll had no idea were I was. I only knew it had the same look as a basement.

I couldn't put this off any longer, If I stayed like this any longer, they would surly get suspicious. I sighed and popped a eye open. No one was in the room. I let out a steady breath. No one was gong to hurt me....yet. The silence was interrupted by my stomach. I hadn't eaten or drank anything in the past 2 days. had to stay strong though, I couldn't falter a bit. They would surly see my weakness and hurt me more. I couldn't show fear....I had to stay strong. No matter what.

I managed to get into a sitting position. I brought my knees to my chest. I heard a door open and braced myself.....

Edward's POV

I hadn't slept throughout the night. I was waiting for their call. The call that would lead me to Bella, and set her free. I was currently crumpled up on her floor. My phone was probably gonna die soon. But I kept waiting. I would find her. I had to. I had to protect her, that's what I was here for. To love her and protect her. But I couldn't do either when she was being held captive. I breathed in another sigh....

Just then, the phone rang. But it was Bella's phone. Something I didn't expect. I picked it up cautiously....

"Hello?" I breathed slowly.

"Why hello there Eddie-boy. How are you this fine morning?" A sarcastic voice chimed. I clenched my teeth together.

"Where is she?" I whispered again. He clicked his tongue.

"Now now. Remeber our trade? I called to inform you that we all agree on trading little sweet Bella here for yourself. 4 against 1 seems like a fare fight. What do ya think?" I took in a breath. I had to do this for Bella.

"Its fair. Where shall I meet you?" I asked. There was a slight pause.

" Just remember, If you bring anyone along...she will pay." The man ordered. I nodded my head.

"I understand. I'll come alone." I murmured.

"Well then. Hurry up. I'll give you a hint. We've taken her to a house in the middle of nowhere...I have a feeling you know what Im talking about. A house up in the forest." I thought for a moment. I knew one house in the forest...It had been abandoned for many years. No ones been there in years. This had to be the house. This particular house was a chipped old run down red house.

"Is the house red by chance?" I asked.

"Clever boy you are Eddie. Lets hope your cleverness saves her." He sneered. My nostrils flared.

"DONT YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER!" I screamed.

"Ah Eddie. Calm down. You speak once more like that and I'll assure you Bella will never live to see another day again." He laughed. I took a steady breath to calm myself. While doing so...I heard a knock at the door.

"Edward? Hey buddy you in there?" Jasper's voice came from the other side. Why was he there.

"Were coming in, whether you and Bella are clothed or not." Emmett laughed. I stared wide eyed at the door as the handle began to open. Then they both entered. They both looked oddly at me. I couldn't imagine what I looked like. I was curled up on the floor, on the phone. I put a finger to my lips to silence them.

"Don't...." I whispered. It bothered me how I realized I was talking to both people. Emmett and Jasper, and the psycho idiot you was hurting my Bella. Emmett looked at me. He began to talk. I silenced him again. I grabbed a piece of stationary and wrote down what was happening. I shoved it at them and began talking to the man again.

"When do you want me to come?" I asked. I kept my eyes on the floor as I spoke. I could feel their worried glances at me. Then out of nowhere, I heard a shattering thud. I looked back at Emmett. He had punched a vanity mirror on the wall. He held the note in one hand. I shook my head and went back to the phone.

"Come by noon Eddie boy. I don't have all day. Bella here is getting anxious." On the other line I heard more whimpering. I could hear her begging now. I squeezed my eyes shut. I lost it again.

"I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN...I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" I roared. I heard a light chuckle.

"Didn't I say not to speak like that? I guess you dont care about what happens to her. Now you'll have to suffer the consequences." He smiled in the tone of his voice. Tears began to fill my eyes.

"Please......dont hurt her." I plead.

"Too late." Then with that he hung up.

The phone fell from my grasp. Emmett and Jasper were at my sides in a matter of seconds.

"Edward? Whats gong on?" They asked. I shook my head.

"I have to get down there. Their going to hurt her. They took her. I need to leave!" I got from my knees. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Go where? Who has her?" I tried to shake his hand off.

"I don't know! They have her...their hurting her. I need to go to her!"

"We'll go too!" Emmett assured me.

"NO! You cant! He'll hurt her more. Just stay here. I need to go." Emmett put his hands on my shoulders stopping me.

"Edward. We'll go, he wont hurt her. I swear." How could I not believe his words? I had looked up to him for so long...he had never let me down. I nodded..I couldn't deny his words. They comforted me.

"We need to go now!" With that we headed down to his jeep. We started out to the abandoned house in the woods.

Bella's POV

Tony wasn't interested in my pleads. When he hung up on Edward, I stared wide eyed at him. He said it was "too late." Was he gonna hurt me more? I stared wide eyed as he got up and approached me. We were the only ones in the room. I couldn't put my hands in front of me to shield myself, they were tied above me. He sauntered forward.

"Please...." I whispered in a terrified voice. He stood above me.

"Im sorry Bella, but little Eddie didn't want to cooperate. You have to be punished." I stared with horror struck eyes.

He neiled down before me. I snapped my eyes closed. I didn't want to see what he was gonna do. I felt his hands linger on my body....I held my breath while his hot sticky skin made contact with mine. I knew what may happen...what could happen. I prayed to god that he wouldn't make me go through that. He kept up his game for awhile. He was trailing his fingers along my stomach...toying with he shredded fabric. I winced. But then the basement door banged open.

"Tony...we have to leave. We cant be here! The forest rangers are on patrol. Luke saw em'. We have to leave."

Tony deliberated for a moment. His eyes scanned the room.

"Pack what you can." Tony stood up, he went up the steps.

I was alone...but not for long. They would come to get me. I thanked god for having a interruption...it literally saved me. I pulled my knees back to my chest. I had to be strong and fight back. I couldt sit here and wait for Edward...if he came.

I heard the door slam again...this time it was Luke. He was holding duct tape in one hand. He wasn't looking at me.

"Sorry Bella...Tonie's orders." he said apologetically. I watched in fear as he came closer. I tried to scream....but he silenced me with his hand. He tore off a piece of duct tape, and placed It tightly over my mouth. I stepped back. He appraised me for a moment, then turned on his heel. I witherd around, trying to escape. Where they gonna leave me here? The duct tape muffled my screams. I decided screaming wouldn't do me any good. I stopped...but I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips every few minutes. It must have been a hour...they didn't come back down. Where had they gone?

That's when I smelt it. Fire.

* * *

AN:**You guys like it?**

**10 reviews gets you**

**the next chapter.**

**do it..youll find out what happensXD**


	24. AN! Please read

**AN:**

**Okay I realize I posted the story wrong. My mistake.**

**I accidently posted chapter 23 of Fragle Love. Not chapter**

**23 of The Bet. Bare with me. It must have slipped past me.**

**Im under alot of stess right now with finals...Its getting out of**

**hand. But I want to fnish this story. So please forgive me. Its a simple mistake.**

**Please stop sending me notifications...I already changed the chapter to the real one.**

**So go read it. Chapter 23 of The Bet. Its up and theres no mistakes. If it doesnt show up**

**as the real chapter on ur computer, than its probably being retarded. But chill out! I actually**

**changed it about 2 hours ago to the real chapter....so bare with fanfiction as it changes**

**things. But seriously....I dont need 43 reviews about how its the wrong story. I know it is**

**and I didnt realize it till after i posted it. Just chll out, and check back in like another hour.**

**Everythng should be fine...n the mean time, go read other fanfictions. THeres alot of better ones**

**than mine. GO read thos while I fix this problem. But i assure you it will be fixed. Okay....**

**But thanks to everyone who has been knd about this. I know how inconvenient it is. Im sorry.**

**Just bare with me.**

**THANKS....**

**LOVE**

**ASH:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: thanks for the reviews:)**

**Heres the new chappie.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I struggled against the ties, trying to break free. The tape on my mouth didn't do me much either, I couldn't scream for help. I tried anyway, I screamed as loud as I could. It was muffled through from the tape. began to feel light headed. The smoke was trailing through the basement door, filling the room. I took steady breaths, trying to calm myself. It wasn't helping all that much. The room filled with more black smoke, suffocating me. It was becoming harder to breath. I fought again, against the ties that held me down. The room grew a darker gray color as the smoke filed in more. I took in another breath...then I passed out.

Edward's POV

"Don't rip the seat apart Edward...We'll get there!" Emmett lashed out at me. I was currently griping the seat of his jeep with alot of force. I mumbled a sorry, wiggling in my seat. I wanted him to hurry up. They could be hurting her worse right now...I needed to get there. NOW! Emmett and Jasper were just as anxious as me. They didn't like any part of this as much as I did. But this was a life or death situation. They had my Bella! I prayed Emmett would go faster. Jasper was gripping the seat like I was.

I laid my head against the seat, taking steady breaths. Trying to calm myself. It wasn't working. I looked anxiously out the window, for any signs that indicated we were almost there. My eyes scanned the overgrown forest. I paused when they landed on something out in the distance. Black smoke.

I looked harder. If my calculations were right, that should be the man area were the house is. Where they were keeping Bella! My eyes widened. They wouldn't....would they?

"Emmett....please tell me that black smoke is just a allusion." I said terrified. Emmett looked out my side of the window. His eyes widened.

"No...." He knew what I was thinking.

That house was currently on fire.

With that Emmett stepped on it. Accelerating quickly. I flew back against the seat, I didn't care though, I was in a hurry to get over there.

Emmett took the last turn into the field were the house was. It was indeed on fire. I let out a low gasp. Emmett and Jasper were already out of the Jeep. I fumbled with the knob but finally got out.

"Is she in there?" Jasper asked. I blinked, dazed as the fire licked up the walls of the house.

"We need to get in there!" Emmett growled. I didn't pay them any attention. I let my legs carry me forward.

Before I knew it, I was sprinting for the front door. I was locked. Dammit. Emmett came up beside me, kicking in the door. It fell without a problem to the floor. A cloud of black choking smoke came out from the doorway. I used my shirt to cover my nose.

"Check everywere!" I yelled. I went in first. I couldnt see anything. The black smoke made it difficult. "BELLA!" I called out. No answer. Nobody was here it looked like. Maybe they had left? I had to make sure though.

I moved from the doorway, I walked down a hallway, avoiding the flames. I opened a door.

"Bella?" I called out. The bathroom was vacant. I moved to the next door. Then the next. All 3 were vacant....empty. I sighed and moved down another hall. The kitchen was empty...but filled with smoke. I coughed into my shirt, the smoke was suffocating me. I opened another door.

I expected it to be a pantry. But their were stairs that led downstairs. I looked suspiciously at them. It was dark....but I had to check. I took the first step down, it made a creaking noise.

I walked alertly down the last few steps. The room was pitch black, only one small light came from a light above.

"Bella!" I called out. No answer. I squinted into the darkness. I was starting to make out shapes. "Bella?" I called anxiously again.

I turned my head to left. It was still black, but something caught my eyes. I squinted harder. "Bella?" I tried again. I walked slowly towards the odd shape in the corner. I neiled beside it. I couldn't make anything out. With a shaky hand, I moved it towards the shape. It ran across something tattered. I moved it down more. That's when I felt it....skin.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone. I used the lighted screen, pointed it towards the bodies direction. The pale light rested on a angelic, distorted face. My heart went into overdrive. My Bella.

I put my hands on her face.

"BELLA!" I cried out.

"EMMETT, JASPER!" I called.

Her face was distorted. I ran my fingers over the duct tape. I used my index finger to flip the edges off. Then I gently peeled it off her lips. Both my hands were on her face. Tears were threatening to spill over. I ran both my thumbs over her lips.

"Bella." I whispered. She wasn't awake. She was unconscious. I heard hurried footsteps move down the steps.

"Edward?" I heard Emmett call.

"I found her." I mumbled. They followed the light of my cell phone. They both paused when they saw her. Emmett's eyes wide.

I looked back at her. The black smoke still coming in swarm's, clung around our heads. Her hands were tied above her...in many knots. I furrowed my brow as I tried to undo them. Emmett was at my side then too. He held a pocket knife to the knots, then with a flick of his wrists, they fell to the floor. Bella's arms slumped to her sides.

I ran my eyes over her body. Her clothes were tattered and torn. I looked up at Emmett, who wore a big jacket.

"Give me your jacket." I choked. he quickly shrugged out of it. I wrapped it around her body.

"We need to leave...now!" Jasper said. I nodded and held Bella to my chest.

"Your safe now." I whispered to her. I picked her up, Emmett and Jasper waited for me to go up the stairs first. I walked down the hall....avoiding the flames. The door still layed on the floor, broken. I rushed outside.

I walked all the way down to the edge of the forest. I layed her down on the soft grass. Were the air was more easy to breath. I choked on what smoke was still in my lungs. I ran my hands over her face.

"Come on Bella. Wake up. You need to wake up. Your safe now." I ran my fingers to her neck. Checking her pulse. It was dangerously slow. Jasper and Emmett neiled beside me.

"CPR." Jasper spoke. I looked at him horrified. I didn't know CPR. He sighed. "You breath and I'll pump." His hands moved over her chest. Right over her chest, he set a easy pace. "1...2...3...Blow." He instructed. I plugged her nose, and moved my lips to hers. They didn't feel warm. They were lifeless. I blew in a gush of air into her mouth. Jasper pumped her chest again. I once again blew.

We did this repeatedly. Bella didn't make any progress. Tears began to fill my eyes. After the 11th time...my own heart faltered.

"Don't give up Edward. Keep trying!" He told me. I took another breath, and blew it in between her sweet lips.

We did this again...3 times. Then her back arched....she let out a guttural cough.

"Bella..." I cried. She coughed, taking in a much needed breath of air. "Bella.." I said softly again. I put my hands on her face.

Her eyes slowly flutterd open....

* * *

**AN:What did ya think?**

**You like it?**

**10 reviews:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:Thanks for the reviews:)**

**The story is coming**

**to a close:(**

**oh well.........**

* * *

Bella's POV

I heard a angel speak to me. Begging me to wake up. I knew I was no longer in the fire. But the smoke in my lungs continued to burn. I couldn't find my voice...couldn't feel a thing but the hands that gripped my face. I fluttered my eyes open...unwillingly. At first I couldn't see. I only saw a large white cloud. Then Edward's face was in front of mine...kissing my cheeks, my head, my nose. My back arched and I let out a cough...it made me gag a bit. But none the less, I was safe. My weak eyes found his...

"Ed...Edward?" I asked...my voice raspy. He nodded and put both hands on my face. I didnt know if I was seeing things but, his eyes were rimed with red.

"Yes...I'm here Bella. Your safe." He leaned his forehead against mine. His breath fanned into my face...My senses absorbed the smell. I let out another cough. I could feel a way too big jacket wrapped around me.

"How did you find...m-me?" I stuttered.

"Tony called....he was willing to trade." The sudden memory swam into my head. My chest began to heave. Where were the men?

"Wh...where are they?" I asked worried. I began to sit up.. My head spun. I could see the fire now...the flames licked up the walls. The air was clean and fresh were I layed. Emmett noticed me watching the flames.

"We called the fire department..and an ambulance is on their way." He assured me. I looked at him for a second then back at Edward. His face was pained.

"They got away...They were gone when we got here." He brought me into a hug. "Oh Bella! I'm sorry I didn't come faster." He said into my neck.

"Im just glad you got here." I whisperd. I leaned my head against his chest.

They sat their with me till the ambulance arrived. The fire was put out, their wasn't much left of the house. Edward held my hand as I got a few stitches. Emmett and Jasper were being asked questions. It was unusually cold out now. They wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I could still feel the smoke lingering in my chest, I tried several times to cough it up. Edward stayed with me, wrapped his arms around me.

Even though I knew Tony and the men who hurt me were still out there, at this moment I felt safe. I had Edward by my side. Charlie had been called too. He was on his way. The police asked me many time what happened, I could never find my voice though...I didn't want to speak. I shivered in the cold night.

Edward said I didnt have to speak if I didnt want to. I chose not too. He did speak though...He held my hand.

They told me it would be better if I stayed in the hospital overnight.

Weeks past. Things had gone back to normal. I quit college, scared to go back. After being in the situation I was in...I was always antsy. Even the smallest touch Edward gave me would make me flinch. Even Charlie's touch couldn't sooth me. But I did feel safe with Edward. How could I not? I couldn't help it. I had been through so much....I couldn't help feeling this way around him.

I was staying with the Cullen's now. Thats the only real place I felt safe. No one had come looking for me here. We were having a movie night. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and myself were getherd n the kitchen...grabbing pizza from the boxes. I hopped up on the counter, sitting there, watching everyone.

I hadn't realized but, this had become my actual family. I watched as Edward and Emmett playfully smacked each other. This was family. This was what I needed. What I wanted. I had found my reason for existence and I couldn't deny his love. I realized now how precious life is. How it could be taken from you...It had nearly been taken from me...twice. And both times he was the one to save me. I met Edward's golden eyes. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

I wanted to forget about the past...to what happened to me. I had to. For Edward's sake. Everyone was going back into the living room. I stayed there. On the counter. Edward came up to me. Standing in front of me. I didn't flinch now. He kissed the top of my head.

"You hungry?" he asked me. Jabbing a finger behind him to the pizza. I smiled and shook my head. He rested his hands on my knees. "Are you sure? There's ple-" I cut him off.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked. Not looking at him. A smile playing on my lips.

"What?" He asked. He twisted a strand of hair out of my face. I took in a breath, still smiling.

"You guys have been more of a family to me than my actual one." He laughed. "And...Ive decided that I'm letting go." He cocked his head to the side.

"Letting go of what?" He asked. I used my pinkie finger to trace designs on the hand that rested on my left knee.

"The past....Ive decided it doesn't matter to me. I'm only concerned about my future. About whats coming. About you and me. About my family. I'm done remembering the things that have hurt me. As of right now...none of that matters to me." He leaned into me, resting his head on mine. I wrapped my arms around him.

"So where in fact does this leave you and me?" He asked. I could feel the smile in his voice. I sighed and wrapped my legs around his calves. I let out a small chuckle.

"Hmmm....This leaves us together." I added. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"But for how long? I'm sure another disaster will come to destroy us." he laughed. I slapped his shoulder.

"Not funny." I laughed. "How long? Well. That depends on how long you can love me." He smiled.

"That's a silly thing to say. I'll love you till the day I die." He whispered into my hair.

"Then that's how long we have." I whisperd. I felt him smile into my hair.

"Till one of us die's?" He asked.

"Even much longer than that." I added. He hugged me tighter.

"Forever." He murmured.

"Forever." I agreed.

He took his hand away and tilted my chin up. He brought his lips to mine. Kissing me passionately.

I would love him forever.

* * *

**AN:**

**I think this is a good**

**way to end this story:)**

**Im in fact glad to say. This**

**story is officially done.**

**I might later on add**

**extra chapter of their**

**life or something. But use your **

**imagination to muster up what **

**happens next for them;D**

**Oh and have you guys seen the**

**New Moon trailer? Its friggen**

**amazingXD**

**THanks for all your support(:**

**Love..**

**XIntoxicatedXbyXTwilightX**

**(AKA)**

**Ash:)**


	27. Chapter 28

**AN:**

For those of you who liked my idea for Bring Me the Horizon, I posted the first 2 chapters up yesterday. If you can, please read and review it....

I wont update the third chapter until my inbox informs me of reviews. I would like everyone's opinion on this story and since its just in the works, I want opinions on future things you may see happening. Dont not review because you think your opinion wont matter...even if you say "I liked it...continue" It would inspire me more to work harder. Everyone's opinion matters to me. I feed of these reviews in order to become a greater writer myself.

If your have been a fan of my wrighting I ensure you, you will fall in love with this upcoming story. Go read it and tell me your thoughts on it:D

Thanks for all of your support, Im so grateful I even have fans of my stories at all.

Read the story and review, it makes me update faster:)

Ashley(:

Link to the story:)

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5542627/1/Bring_me_the_Horizon


End file.
